Freak Out or Gleek Out?
by Gleekin'1882
Summary: Sam thinks something is up when him and his brother Dean stop in Lima, Ohio and he hears that a bunch of kids keep singing randomly. Dean doesn't think it is something they need to hunt, but is he wrong? Find out when you read this Glee/Supernatural crossover! This is NOT a Wincest like my last fan fic, just a comedy that's rated T. Please write a review and enjoy!
1. Carry On My Wayward Son

_This is a Supernatural and Glee crossover. I love both shows but Glee is my favorite show ever! So you will be surprised because I do make fun of Glee in this fan fiction. It's really just a comedy. This is the beginning of season 3 of Glee (pretty much follows The Purple Piano Project episode) and anywhere in season 4 or 5 of Supernatural. Unlike my last Supernatural fan fiction, this is NOT a Wincest, this one actually doesn't have sex scenes at all, but it does have sexual references. This is rated T for light language and sexual references. I in no way own or am affiliated with Glee or Supernatural or any of the lyrics. Please write a review, and in the review could you tell me if this should be rated M. Enjoy! _

"Freak Out or Gleek Out?"

Music plays as a high school girl walks down the halls of her high school. All she could hear was some music and her footsteps on the marble of the hallway. The music was getting closer. Nobody was in the hallway as she rushed towards the music. Then she burst through the doors of the room she heard music in and started to… sing.

"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more." Rachel Berry finished singing what Finn Hudson started as she burst through the doors of the choir room.

"Wow Rachel, I've never seen you late for Glee club before." Will Schuester said.

"I know Mr. Schue, It's just, I wanted to wait as long as I could before starting my last year in the glee club. I can't believe it, this is senior year. I feel so old, like mid 20s, and some of you guys look like you're 30, sorry Finn and Mike. But yet we are so young. But after this year most of us will be graduating. And we will have to say goodbye to glee and to each other. Two years ago I was so focused on becoming a star and now, I'm still focused on becoming a star but It's just two years later. So I'm only going to apply to one college and hope I get in." Rachel said.

"Me too Rachel." Kurt said.

"You know what guys, I bet all of you seniors will only apply to one college if you apply at all. And I bet some of you will wait til the last second to worry about your futures, or not even do shit about your futures, Mercedes I'm looking at you." Mr. Schuester said.

"How do you know? Do you have a sixth sense like me?" Rachel asked.

"No Rachel, I just know."

"What do you mean I don't do anything with my future?" Mercedes asked.

"Being a diva isn't a career Mercedes. Being a singer or an actor or a performer of any kind, now that is a career Mercedes. And that is a career most if not all of you want for yourselves. But you have to work your asses off to get it. It's going to be hard but I believe that each and every one of you can get there. I believe in you."

"Thanks Mr. Schue, that was helpful advice, oh wait no it wasn't." Santana said.

"Santana don't make me throw you out of this club just so you can come back into it in a couple weeks like nothing happened."

"Sorry. It was pretty good advice."

"It's fine. Anyway I want to win Nationals this year, I think that's the key to finally making love with my beautiful girlfriend who I started living with over the summer. And I believe that we can win Nationals. Anyway, now we need to start prepping for Sectionals."

"Can we be unicorns at Sectionals?" Brittany asked.

"Unicorns are not real Brittany so no."

"I bet you they are real, and they stab vampires with their horn."

"Vampire's aren't real either Brittany."

"They might be, all these things that we think aren't real live in the same area. That's why unicorns need to kill the vampires so they don't get to the humans and turn them or eat them. And in this area, the Winchesters help the unicorns ward off evil."

"What are the Winchesters?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Not the gun company, trust me I checked, the two smoking hot brothers that fight evil. I was pretty sure they were the ones that took Jesse St. James after our first Regionals but then he came back like a year later so he either got away or Buffy wanted to sleep with him so she broke him out. But anyway Sam and Dean Winchester are two sexy brothers. You can read about them in the books about them, Supernatural, but I seriously don't know why it's called that."

"There just books Britt, not real." Santana said.

"Either are your boobs yet there right there." Brittany said.

"Ok let's focus. This week we need to recruit more members. So I'm going to put purple pianos all through the school and whenever you see a purple piano, you need to perform a musical number. I got the pianos out of our seemingly unlimited budget, even though we are suppose to be a arts program struggling because we are underfunded, I mean seriously rain on the stage. Anyway does everybody get the assignment?"

"Yes Mr. Schue and I must say I love the idea." Rachel said.

"I second that, great idea Mr. Schue." Kurt said.

"I would much rather dance around unicorns." Brittany said.

GLEE

SUPERNATURAL

"Dean, we have been driving for a while, can we just stop up here? We are in Lima, Ohio; we can just stop for the rest of the day and night." Sam said.

"Sure Sam, I haven't heard of another job yet and Bobby hasn't called." Dean said and exited the highway and pulled in at a motel. "Lima Heights Motel! Sounds safe."

""Yeah definitely." Sam said. As they walked to their room they overheard a few people talking.

"You know that Latina girl that lives like adjacent to Lima Heights?" Person one asked.

"Yeah why?" Person two asked.

"Well I hear her singing a lot while walking down the street. And I went to Breadstix a few nights ago and there were a bunch of other kids talking about what songs to sing tomorrow. They all go to McKinley High School. They seem to sing too much." Person one said.

"Ok what's wrong with that?" Person three said.

Sam and Dean just kept walking and went into their room. "Do you think that could be a job, kids singing too much?" Sam asked Dean.

"Are you freaking serious? Please tell me you are not being serious right now."

"Well, the woman said they sing a lot."

"So. What is it, a spirit that makes you sing your heart out… oh crap what if it a spirit that makes you literally sing your heart out?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"But Sam, seriously that's crazy. Maybe they are all in some kind of show choir."

"What if you're wrong Dean? And what if what you said before is real, about singing their hearts out? We should just check this out, I mean if it's nothing then we didn't waste any time because we're resting for a day which I know we never do so if it's nothing we will just keep on resting, if it's something then what's new?"

"Fine, but I still think it's nothing, I mean I sing sometimes while driving."

"Yeah, but we aren't the best singers, I think if a spirit wanted us to sing until or hearts came out then we would be excellent singers. Anyway, let's get going, we should go to McKinley and check it out, it's about lunch time. The woman said that all the kids that she hears singing or talking about it go to McKinley so that's why we should start there."

"Fine let's go." Dean said as they headed out the door and to the Impala. They got in and Dean started driving towards William McKinley High School.

_I hope you are enjoying it so far, I know that was short but please keep reading! And please write a review! I also have a weecest and wincest fanfic, it's called Let Me Walk You Through It and I also have part of its sequel, Walking On My Own With You, up on here and that is only wincest because Sam is now of age. Those two are short though and barely have a plot, but still good! Also, I Remember the Way We Touched is another wincest of mine. It is my first fanfic that I've written and put up on here! It is long and it's a VERY graphic WINCEST. But it has a great plot and has been added to a lot of favorites and has gotten good reviews! So have my weecest and wincest! I hope you read and enjoy those and continue to enjoy this one! Thank you so much, you reading, reviewing, favoriting (I know that's not a word), and enjoying my stories means the world to me!_


	2. We Got The Beat, but not Mr Schue

Sam and Dean walked in the cafeteria to see some kids dancing on the tables and all over while singing We Got the Beat.

"Kids got the beat. Yeah, kids got the beat. Go-Go music really makes us dance, do the pony, puts us in a trance, do what you see just give us a chance, that's when we fall in line cause we got the beat we got the beat we got the beat, yeah, we got it, we got the beat, we got the beat we got the beat, everybody get on your feet, we know you can dance to the beat, jumpin' and get down. Round and round and round. We got the beat. We got the beat. We got the beat."  
"See Dean, they just sang and danced on tables in a cafeteria, what kind of show choir does that?" Sam asked. Then Becky throws food at Rachel.

"Food fight!" Jacob screams.

"Crap we better get out of here." Sam said.

"No wait." Dean said and grabbed some food off the nearest plate and threw some at Rachel too. Dean laughed. "This is fun!" He threw some more, this time it hit Artie. Dean continued to laugh.

"Dean come on lets go." Sam said but Dean turned around and threw food at Sam's face and laughed.

"Sorry. Anyway to answer your question about what show choir would do this, these kids are all a part of the Glee club here. The club is run by the Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester. Let's go find him." Dean said as he closed the Thunderclap he had.

"Dean, I think we should pose as two teachers here, one of us the Glee club advisor and the other as one of the other teachers." Sam said as they left the cafeteria.

"Ok, but you can be the Glee club director. I can be the cheerleading coach." Dean said as he checked out a cheerleader walking by.

"Dean, she is under age. I know some of these kids look as if they are in their 20s but that one was definitely under age."

"Those senior cheerleaders dancing on the tables weren't under age. And I could see right up their…"

"Shut up Dean." Sam interrupted and walked past the teachers' lounge. "There is Mr. Schuester in the teachers' lounge. And he just kissed that other teacher. Who is she?"

Dean opened the yearbook and flipped through the pages. "Emma Pillsbury, the guidance counselor."

"We should get those two sick and substitute for them." Sam said.

"What? Or we can just talk to them and have Schuester confirm that it is just a normal Glee club and leave. I mean seriously, get them sick so I can substitute as a counselor and you can substitute as a Glee club coach? I think there is nothing wrong here or you are hiding something. I mean if we were going to question anyone we should just have asked the two hot cheerleaders in the cafeteria, I mean it was a bad time because they were getting pizza and spaghetti thrown at them but still there isn't anything wrong here."

"Please, trust me, let's just check this out."

"Sam no."

"They were dancing on the tables." Sam said.

"Fine, but all we do is question them." Dean said and pointed to Will and Emma.

"Ok. Who should we go in as, the people that inspect food fights?"

Sue Sylvester walks by talking to the Geometry teacher.

"Sue, you were a hero when you tore apart that purple piano yesterday, it made those kids shut up. Like I said, you have my vote for Congress. Good luck!" The geometry teacher said as Sue and her go into the teachers' lounge. Dean watches Will role his eyes as Sue talks to him. Then after a little bit, Sue goes and sits at another table.

"That old teacher and that even older teacher were talking about Congress." Dean said and opened the yearbook again. "That's Sue Sylvester, the cheerleading coach and that other woman is Nancy Bletheim, the Geometry teacher. So Sue is running for Congress, I think I know what we can pose as to ask Emma and Will questions: Sue's representatives or something, we can make it up as long as we show ID they might believe us. And anyway, if we wanted to get them sick there would be no way to do it through her food, look at her, she cleans every single grape and her sandwich is perfectly cut and clean. She must have OCD or something. So it's a good thing we aren't going to get them sick and substitute for them." Dean said as Sam and him started walking towards the door.

"Dean and Sam Winchester?" Brittany said as she came from behind them. They turned around. "Oh my God, you look just how I pictured you would from the books. Super hot! If you are here to kill me because I couldn't get the New Directions to pay tribute to your lifelong friends, the unicorns, I totally understand, but can you guys at least have a foursome with me first; you two, me, and your top unicorn?"

"Um, we are not here to kill you, but our top unicorn told us they want you to not mention who we are to anyone and just go on with your life pretending we are not who you know we are. But our top unicorn said he will have to kill you if you tell anyone." Sam said.

"And that's without the foursome." Dean added. Brittany gasped.

"Then I won't tell anyone. One of my dreams behind going to fairytale land and killing the Prince and Aladdin to have a three-way with Snow White and Jasmine is having Sam's horn in my mouth, Dean's horn in my vagina, and the unicorn's horn in my butt. Trust me my first dream got old when I tried having sex with white snow and Jasmine rice, I would just lose the rice, and not just in the snow. But when I did find it in the snow, I would just eat it, it made it easier when Lord Tubbington's cousin, who is a Rottweiler, yes Lord Tubbington is related to a dog, anyway it made it easier to see the Jasmine rice in the snow when the dog would come by and magically make the snow yellow."

"Ok stop. The top unicorn just telepathically told me to tell you to take the rest of the week off of school." Dean said.

Santana walked over. "Hey Brit, you were suppose to get Mr. Schue to help us bring the piano back to the choir room. Whoa, who are these fine men? I would love to get in on this three-way." Santana said and fanned herself with her hand.

"No, stay away from my unicorn." Brittany said. Santana looked at her weird.

"Hey hot cheerleader girl, can you please go wait for your friend over there." Dean said.

"Yes, because you just called me hot." Santana said and walked away. Sam hit Dean's arm.

"You can't just call a student hot." Sam said.

"Wait! Santana saw you guys, I was pretty sure I was the only one that could see you. I mean book characters come to me for help a lot. Bella came to me for advice on whom to choose, I told her Jacob turns into Lord Tubbington's father so I said not him because I don't want my cat to have a bitch for a step mom like my secret wannabe lover Snow White. So I told her to choose Edward and then whispered to the baby unicorn to shoot sonar out of his horn telling his parents to stab Bella and Edward in the hearts. I haven't read past the part when Bella turns into a vampire so I'm hoping the book ends with a unicorn stabbing the two in the hearts."

"Finally something I agree with you on. The unicorn can stab Taylor Lautner while he is at it." Dean said.

"No that's Lord Tubbington's dad somewhere in there. Well I don't care his dad sold him for drugs. Now Lord Tubbington is addicted early so he can do the same to his kids. But the jokes on him because he has been neutered."

"Haha yeah the jokes on him. We really need you to go home now." Sam said.

"Fine, but Lord Tubbington will get mad because this is the time he reads my diary, either that or he hides some weed in there. But I have a feeling he also writes in there because he's too lazy to find his own diary. I tell him to buy one when he picks up Arby's, but he never does, he also never gets any Arby's for me."

"Get out!" Sam and Dean yelled. Brittany shrieked and ran away. Santana looked at Sam and Dean and then back at Brittany running and ran after Brittany.

"That stupid bitch was… stupid." Dean said.

"Ok Dean let's not be mean, she is in Glee club so she probably gets bullied enough, not that any of them should, bullying is just horrible and can sometimes do worse things to a person than what we hunt can do."

"I agree bullying is wrong, but we hunt things that do things unimaginable to everyday people. So I think demons and vengeful spirits are worse than bullies. Anyway sorry for calling her stupid, and a bitch."

"Whatever, let's just get into that teachers lounge and question these two." Sam said but Santana ran over to them.

"Twiddle hot and twiddle hotter…" She said while looking at Dean and then Sam.

"Wait, why is he twiddle hotter?" Dean asked.

"Just because, but to tell you how hot you are is not why I'm here. What did you say to Brittany that made her want to go home?" Santana asked.

(Flashback to Santana and Brittany talking seconds before.)

"They didn't say anything, I just wasn't feeling good so I need to go home. Plus I have a feeling Lord Tubbington is texting me with secrets that he read in my diary. He signs the texts A for some reason. I'm pretty sure it's for a bitch, because that's what he's being right now." Brittany said.

"I'm sure it's nothing Brit. But I really care for you so go home until you feel better, and if there is anything that you need, just let me know." Santana said and kissed her on the lips. Brittany kissed back for a couple seconds until she backed out.

"I'm sorry Santana, I know we aren't what you want us to be, but we will be soon, I just know it."

"Yeah right, Brit I do love you in all ways possible, so I guess I will have to wait, but you're sick so I'm not going to blow up on you, we will talk about it later." Santana said as she rubbed Brittany's arm.

"Thank you." Brittany said and kissed Santana's forehead and hugged her and left. Santana thought to herself that there has to be more Brittany wasn't telling her.

"What did those two hot men in there do?" Santana said to herself and turned around to talk to them.

(Back to present.)

"We didn't do anything hot cheerleader." Dean said and Sam gave him a look.

"It's Santana. And I don't believe anything you are saying. One because I really wasn't listening to you because I'm too focused on your looks and two, I just don't believe it."

"She thought we were someone else so we talked and then she said she felt sick and needed to go home." Sam said.

"And what was with that unicorn comment?" Santana asked.

Dean kissed Santana on the lips out of nowhere. "There, wasn't that hot for both of us? Stop asking questions and leave." Dean said.

"O-freaking-k. But I will ask Brittany about this later. We Lima Heights adjacent dwellers don't give up that easily."

"Fine, but could you give Brittany this for me." Dean said and kissed Santana again.

"Dean!" Sam said and pulled Dean off of Santana.

"Ok." Santana said and walked away.

"And could you take a picture when you do?" Dean yelled to her.

"Dean stop!"

"Maybe a sex tape." Dean said and Santana giggled.

"Dean stop, she is a student and if we are going to be teachers here you can't do that kind of thing." Sam said.

"Wait teachers here? I thought we agreed to just talk to the two teachers in there." Dean said.

"Oh yeah sorry."

"You're hiding something. What are you hiding Sam?"

"Nothing, let's go talk to them." Sam said and they entered the teachers' lounge.

"Hey, Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Will said. "Who are you two?"

"We are representatives of Sue Sylvester for her congressional seat. We just want to ask you some questions about her. And we are aware she is in the room but she isn't allowed to know you talked to us so we are just going to talk to you without bringing any attention to us. My name is Ryan Murphy and this is Brad Falchuk."

"Why do those names sound familiar?" Emma asks.

"I don't know Emma, but they do sound familiar." Will said.

"I don't know where you would have heard our names before but is it ok if we ask you those questions now?" Sam asked.

"Sure Mr. Falchuk." Will said as Sam and Dean sit down.

"Ok, so you run the Glee club here right?" Dean asked.

"Yes. And she is the guidance counselor here."

"And is the Glee club normal?"

"Well they do get picked on because they are in the Glee club, but a big lesson of the club is acceptance. I always teach them to be their selves no matter what anyone else thinks."

"Ok good. But I meant like, there's nothing weird going on, like even something supernatural?" Dean said.

"No, of course not. They are all normal kids, who mostly have great voices and are good dancers."

"Ok thank you for your time. That's all we need." Dean said and stood up and shook Emma's and Will's hands. Sam snuck something into each of their coffees when Dean wasn't looking.

"Ok, but you didn't ask anything about Sue."

"Sorry, what do you think of her?"

"I think she is rude, she got nicer towards the end of last year but she ripped apart a purple piano that I put out to recruit members yesterday. She's always been out to destroy the Glee club and me. Even though at the end of each year she becomes nicer, it's like she resets at the beginning of the next year. And her running for Congress has turned into a scheme to ruin the Glee club and my job."

"Great, well hopefully she doesn't win." Dean said and left with Sam.

"Weren't they suppose to be representatives of her or something?" Will asked Emma.

"Yeah, that's what they said. Yet they really only talked about the Glee club." Emma said and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, weird." Will said and took a sip of his coffee.

(Outside the teachers' lounge.)

"See Sammy, nothing wrong with the Glee club."

"Dean, what if was evil? Then of course he would lie. I can't believe you would just believe so quickly."

"Why do you want to stay here so badly? Tell me Sam."

"We could be missing something."

"Let's just go back to the motel and sleep until we leave early tomorrow."

Castiel appears. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Cass? What are you doing sneaking up on us like that?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong here." Castiel said.

"See Sam, nothing wrong. Let's go!" Dean said and Santana walked over.

"Do you two only have hot friends or something?" Santana said as she looked at Castiel. "I mean seriously, I would so get in that trench coat with you, just us, no clothes but the trench coat." Santana said as Castiel swallowed and looked down at his pants.

"Boner alert." Santana said and giggled.

"Ok, that's enough Santana." Sam said and pulled her away from Cass. "Santana, you are an 18 year old girl. You should save sex for someone you love, preferably until marriage. You have so much to offer the person you will grow to love."

"First of all, I lost my virginity years ago. And maybe, now that I'm in love with Brittany, I wish I would have saved it for her. Sure, I've loved her for years, but I love her more everyday and I really started to become honest about it last year. But thanks."

"Ok, so you two are ok? You're going to leave?" Castiel asked.

"No don't leave." Santana said.

"They have to. There is nothing for them to…" Castiel started but Dean interrupted him.

"Do here. Nothing for us to do here. We are just substitute teachers but no teacher is out here, so we are not needed." Dean said. "Right dude, nothing here?" Dean asked Sam.

Then Will and Emma came out of the lounge coughing.

"Mr. Schue, are you two ok?" Santana asked.

"I don't know Santana, we were fine a minute ago but then we started feeling awful." said and coughed. "It's like someone put something in our coffee."

Dean looked at Sam. "I hope you two feel better. We will miss you in Glee." Santana said.

"I will miss you guys too, just remember to do this week's assignment, they will find a substitute for you guys. Good luck." Will said and walked away with Emma.

"Well you two fine gentlemen, looks like you do have something to do here. See one of you in Glee." Santana said and walked away.

"Maybe there is something for you here." Castiel said as he looked back at Will and Emma coughing while leaving the building and back at the Winchesters.

"Maybe." Dean said.

_I hope you are enjoying it so far! And please write a review! Just thought I would keep advertising my other stories: I also have a weecest and wincest fanfic, it's called Let Me Walk You Through It and I also have part of its sequel, Walking On My Own With You, up on here. Also, I Remember the Way We Touched is another wincest of mine. It is long and it's a VERY graphic WINCEST. But it has a great plot and has been added to a lot of favorites and has gotten good reviews! So have my weecest and wincest! I hope you read and enjoy those and continue to enjoy this one! Thank you so much, you reading, reviewing, favoriting (I know that's not a word), and enjoying my stories means the world to me!_


	3. Slushies Like Bumps In the Road

Puck, Finn, and Mike are bringing the piano that has food all over it into the choir room after the last period.

"Damn, usually I would love food fights but that was just humiliating." Puck said.

"Yeah spaghetti sauce is so much worse than a slushie. And the fact that we had to wait until the end of the day to clean off and that we have to come into the choir room while cleaning off. That's weird." Artie said.

"I can't believe this, first Coach Sylvester rips the piano's insides out and then food gets thrown at the second piano, it's just horrible!" Tina said.

"Ok Tina you have said your one line, that is enough." Rachel said while coming in with Kurt wearing witch hats.

"But you would agree with me Rachel, this sucks, they destroyed out pianos."

"No, no, no, no, no. Is she still talking? I'll tell you what sucks Tina, you not having to stutter anymore, shut up and listen to me."

"What else is new?" Tina said.

"Did she just talk back to me? Shut up, you are way over your talking limit."

"Well that just sucks, I'm tired of being in the background. That needs to change, this is a glee club not the Rachel Berry show."

"Praise!" Mercedes said.

"Tina please, I have a big announcement, you can have your time in the spotlight later… maybe."

"What has to happen for that to happen?" Tina asked.

"I don't know, maybe you will have to fall and hit your head and have a dream where you are me. But until that happens can't I just make announcements and have most of the solos?" Rachel asked.

"Whatever. I just have feelings too and I feel them messing with our pianos is horrible."

"I agree, sorry for telling you to shut up."

"It's ok, so what's your announcement?" Tina asked.

"Are Finn and you getting married?" Mercedes asked sarcastically.

"No not yet, it's an announcement about Kurt and me." Rachel said.

"You and Kurt are getting married?" Puck asked. "Sorry Finn, that's like 100% worse than when I knocked up Quinn. He's your step brother, marrying your girlfriend."

"No Puck, I'm obviously gay so there is no chance for Rachel and me. And even if I was straight I would never date her." Kurt said.

"Hey! I thought we were friends now." Rachel said.

"Sorry, and of course we are friends. Friends who are going to a NYADA mixer tomorrow night to blow everybody there away with the number we just practiced. That was the big announcement."

"Congrats you two!" Finn said. "I'm just happy you two aren't getting married."

"Thanks Finn!" Rachel said and kissed him.

"Hey Quinn!" Artie said. They all looked at the door.

"Sorry, I was on my way to the new guidance counselor. He wanted to see me; though I'm pretty sure he picked a student at random because he doesn't know who any of us are."

"Quinn wait." Rachel said.

"No Rachel, I have to go." Quinn said.

"I meant what I said, whenever you want to come back to Glee, you are welcome too. We love having you around." Rachel said and Quinn just walked away.

"Wow Rachel that was really nice!" Tina said. Rachel was in deep thought.

"Tina, I am sorry for telling you to shut up. I've always kind of took you guys for granted, thinking you will always be singing and dancing behind me, but losing Quinn from the Glee club this year, has taught me that I really do appreciate each and every one of you, even though I don't always show it. I love you guys. And I'm going to miss this after this year."

"Aww Rachel, even though we don't show it, we love you too." Mercedes said and stood up and hugged Rachel. "Come on everybody, group hug." Everybody went over and hugged Rachel and Mercedes. Then Sam came in and dumped a bucket of slushies on them. They all screamed.

"What the hell?" Santana said.

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes said.

"Oh hell no." Artie said.

"I'm Robert Singer, your Glee substitute." Sam said.

"And why did you just pour a giant slushie on all of us?" Mercedes asked.

"To prove you are not losers." Sam said.

"Really? Then you have the idea of slushieing all wrong because at this school that is what bullies do to losers, us especially." Kurt said.

"And anyway, why does pouring a big slushie on us prove we aren't losers?" Artie asked. "Because I'm feeling more like a loser now that a teacher slushied me."

"You're not losers. I saw in the yearbook pictures of you guys being slushied. You guys have always pulled through whatever they have thrown at you, it made you stronger, it made you accept yourselves better. You survived Sue ripping that piano apart and you survived a food fight. And now you will survive and become stronger after what I just did to you. The only difference is I did what I did but I don't think any of you are losers. I think you are winners that are going to pull through this like you do for anything. I read you guys won your first Sectionals together but lost Regionals, but that didn't stop you, you went on and won the next Regionals, and losing at Nationals didn't stop you, you are still here trying to win it all. Just think of every bump in the road as a slushie in the face. I saw We Got the Beat in the cafeteria, you are all talented. I think it's time to give them the slushie facial for a change and for you guys to become the champions." Sam said.

"I love Robert Singer!" Kurt said and clapped. "Bravo!"

"Bravo is right Kurt!" Rachel said.

"Tall, hot, smart, and inspirational." Santana said.

"I have one thing to say and that thing is praise!" Mercedes said.

"I think it's time for another group hug." Tina said. All of New Direction started walking towards Sam.

"Ok guys, that's enough." Sam said.

"C'mon dude, we want to show you that you are a winner who will pull through this." Finn said and Sam laughed and held out his arms and they all hugged him still dripping wet from the slushies. Dean walked by and saw Sam in a group hug with all the Glee kids. Dean rolled his eyes and walked to the guidance counselor office.

"Quinn Fabray right?" Dean asked.

"Yes, why did you need to see me?"

"Please sit down, I just needed something to do pretty much, and you need a lot of guidance. Your hair is red, you smoke, you have a Ryan Seacrest tattoo as I saw on my way in, and you dress pretty weird."

"A skank."

"I didn't think I should call you that so I kept it to myself."

"No, I'm a part of a group, we call ourselves the skanks. "

"Well, I'm going to guide you away from that group, not that I mind skanks, trust me with what I do, the only way I get laid is from skanks for the most part. Lisa is one of the few exceptions now, well she was a skank when I met her, I shouldn't call woman that because they aren't skanks, they just don't have much self respect, I mean I'm hot but still. Anyway back to you, your file says a lot about you, you use to be a good girl, well not good, but better than this."

"It was just a couple of accidents, I wasn't exactly bad. I got pregnant and I got mono and both of those things were because I was a cheater. But I did try to become better, but I found this instead. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave."

"No stay, I'm bored still. Quinn, you can quit this act and become blonde again, go back to the Glee club. I'll admit , Glee seems pretty lame, but they have obviously accepted you and helped you through a lot. And they probably want you back."

"They do. Rachel has told me a couple times, even Santana has. But, this is who I am now, and yes they have accepted me for who I was, they accept everyone that goes through there, it's where you can really feel a part of something special, but I don't want that anymore."

"Well it sounds pretty cool actually, being a part of a group like that. And, here is some real guidance coming at you, it seems like you may want to be a part of something special like Glee more now than ever." Dean said and Quinn thought about it for a few seconds. She stood up and leaned against the desk. "Are we about to have hot sex on the desk because that is actually a fetish of mine?"

Quinn laughed. "You know what… what's your name?"

"Eric Kripke."

"You are funny Mr. Kripke. And no…" She then leaned over and whispered in his ear "Although it's a fetish of mine too."

Dean shuddered. "Wow, thank God this desk is here." Quinn smiled as she started walking out. "Wait." Dean said. Quinn turned around. "I would get up and walk to you but it's pretty noticeable down here." Dean said and chuckled. "Anyway, I shouldn't have said that, about sex on the desk, or sex at all. You are a young woman, and regardless of the choices you make you should be respected like one. I think you should choose Glee, you can be your full potential in there, you seem like a kind of sweet girl."

"Whatever Mr. Know it all, you don't know a thing about me."

"Ok, wait do you know anything about why Mr. Schue and Emma randomly got sick today?" Dean asked when he remembered he was working a case.

"No, I haven't even seen either of them this year. And anyway, aren't you Mr. Know it all." Quinn smiled and left. Quinn went to where her and the skanks meet and looked around and made sure they weren't there. Then Quinn started to sing Mr. Know It All by Kelly Clarkson.

"Mr know it all, well ya think you know it all, but ya don't know a thing at all, ain't it something y'all, when somebody tells you something bout you, think that they know you more than you do, so you take it down another pill to swallow. Mr bring me down, well ya like to bring me down don't ya, but I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't going down, can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be, nobody gonna make a fool out of me, baby you should know that I lead not follow. Oh you think that you know me, know me, that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely, cause baby you don't know a thing about me, you don't know a thing about me. You ain't got the right to tell me, when and where to go, no right to tell me, acting like you own me lately, yeah baby you don't know a thing about me, you don't know a thing about me." A tear came down Quinn's face.

"Quinn?" Sheila, one of the skanks, said. Quinn quit singing, wiped the tear off quick and turned around.

"Oh hey!" Quinn said.

"Were you singing?" Ronnie, another skank, asked.

"And crying?" The mack asked.

"No of course not, I thought you guys would be gone by now." Quinn changed the subject.

"We heard you got called to the guidance counselor so we were gonna see if you wanted to walk home with us." Sheila said. "And we definitely heard singing."

"Please tell us you aren't thinking about going back to the Glee club." The mack said.

"No, I wasn't singing and I don't want to go back to the Glee club." Quinn lied. Mr. Kripke was right she thought, she did need to be a part of the Glee club now more than ever. She just didn't want to admit it. "I'll walk home with you girls now." Quinn said and as they walked away she wiped a tear from her eyes.

(In the choir room. Everybody is cleaned off.)

"Wow guys, thanks for telling me about all the competitions. I can't believe at your first Sectionals you came up with a new set list right before completion. And it seems like you come up with the set list like a day or two before your competitions anyway, even writing your own original songs. See you guys are cool." Sam said.

"Thanks Mr. Singer. I actually kind of enjoyed today. We just talked. Singing is fun and dancing would be if I could, but I liked that we just sat down and talked." Artie said.

"Yeah it was pretty cool." Puck said.

"Thanks, it was great to get to know you guys better today." Sam said.

"Aren't you going to tell us anything about you?" Kurt asked.

"And don't tell us you're hot because we already can see that." Santana said and smiled.

"Well, I don't know, I have been moving around all my life, me and my brother are all we got."

"Was that other hot guy that kissed me twice your brother? Because if he was that is some incest that I condone." Santana said.

"No, he wasn't my brother, we are just good friends." Sam said because there covers have different last names so he didn't want to explain that. "And please, let's not be inappropriate. And Artie, you are right, this was enjoyable, but tomorrow, we sing."

"Are we going to hear you sing Mr. Singer?" Mercedes asked. "Because that is something I want to see and hear."

"Me too." Tina said.

"Me three." Kurt said and raised his hand.

"Me four." Rachel said.

"Me five." Santana said.

"Me six." Finn said.

"Me seven." Artie said.

"Me eight." Mike said.

"Me nine." Puck said.

"Me ten." Sugar said as she came in. "Actually I have no idea what you guys were doing, but I know I'm a ten and none of you guys are. During your performance in the cafeteria, I couldn't stop thinking about how much you guys suck. So I wanted to come and show you how performers should perform, and they should perform perfectly."

"Hey, this is the slushie in the face I was talking about earlier." Sam whispered to the Glee clubbers. They laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you guys are whispering about how beautiful I am and laughing because I make you that happy, but can I get on with my show?" Sugar asked.

"I'm actually just a substitute so you should probably wait until Mr. Schuester comes back. He should be back Monday. And anyway, this club ends now so you're really late." Sam said.

"I came late because I _can_ come late. And if you want to record my performance and send it to Mr. Schuester that would be great because I'm performing now or never." Sugar said.

"Never is good for us." Puck said.

"That was just a figure of speech but I'm doing it now. Oh and substitute hottie, when you record it can you put it up on YouTube so I can get a billion hits, thank you." Sugar said. "Hit it piano man." The music starts and Sugar sings… horribly.

"The minute you walked in the joint, I could see you were a man of distinction, a real big spender, good looking, so refined, say, wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind? Hey, big spender, spend... a little time with...me...me...me!"

"Holy shit!" Sam said.

"Sugar, he meant holy Sugar." Rachel said.

"No Rachel, I meant freaking holy shit!" Sam said. "But anyway, Sugar…"

"No, stop talking. Sugar, we will keep in touch." Rachel said.

"Ok. I was expecting you guys to celebrate and start singing Open Arms by Journey to me, not well of course, because I was so good and would have been the best addition to this club." Sugar said.

"Like Rachel said Sugar, we will keep in touch and let you know, but right now, we don't need anyone new." Mercedes said. "I'm sorry."

"Really? Because Coach Sylvester listened to my song, said it was amazing, and told me what I already knew, that I was better than all of you. Then she told me to audition, and she also told me that you guys would make excuses to not let me in because you all would be jealous of me. And she told me you need twelve members and you guys don't have twelve members. So I'm going to keep auditioning, that's another thing Coach Sylvester told me to do. So good day." Sugar said and left.

"Of course Coach Sylvester told her that." Finn said.

"Yeah, damn her." Santana said even though she told Sue she was team Sue this year. Santana thought to herself why, she always enjoys Glee, she loves it and all the people in it. And this new substitute is hot as hell she thought. You know what, I'm team Schue this year, screw Couch Sylvester. I won't help light the piano on fire at the last performance tomorrow Santana thought to herself.

"Yeah. Anyway Sugar was horrible, I'm sorry to say that but it's true." Sam said.

"Hopefully you're not that bad tomorrow Mr. Singer." Mercedes said.

"Oh yeah, I was hoping you guys would forget about that." Sam said.

"Never, we want to hear you sing." Kurt said.

"Well I promise I won't be that bad tomorrow Mercedes! And thanks you guys, I'm glad you want to hear me sing, kind of glad." Sam said and chuckled. They all laughed. "Well you guys can go, great day today, I'm glad I met all of you." They all got up and started leaving, except Santana.

"We are glad we met you too." Rachel said and all the other Glee club members shook their heads yes.

"Thanks. I'm glad I got your approval on the first day." Sam said.

"It would have been hard not to, you're cute, funny, and inspirational. You're a great substitute for Mr. Schue. You're also a great teacher _like _Mr. Schue." Rachel said.

"Yeah definitely!" Kurt said. "Anyway, Rachel I think we should go over Ding Dong the Witch is Dead a few more times tonight."

"Of course, several times even though we already did amazing on it. Bye Mr. Singer, see you tomorrow." Rachel said and left as everyone else except Santana waved and said goodbye to Sam.

"Bye." Sam said. "Santana, why are you still here?"

"Bobby, can I call you Bobby, you know short for Robert?"

"Please don't. Santana you can go home, and don't try hitting on me especially after what I told you earlier. Go to Brittany and make sure she is ok. She's your best friend right?"

"Umm, yeah although I want her to be more than that."

"Really? Wasn't seeing that coming especially how you kept kissing my friend and you want me."

"Well, you guys are hot, I think I'm definitely lesbian but I still think you two are beyond gorgeous. Anyway no more on that, sometimes I think at this school teachers and students share way too much of their personal lives with each other."

"Yeah with what you just told me, I think that's true. But whatever sexual orientation you are, it's fine and don't let anyone tell you differently."

"You know what, you're really cool! Thank you." Santana said and hugged him. He hugged her back for a second then they let out of the embrace.

"Of course. Everyone is accepting in this club and I think that is amazing. Really makes me wish I was a part of a club for longer back in high school." Sam said. Dean walked in and saw Sam and Santana just sitting next to each other on the chairs.

"Hey… dude." Dean said because they never told each other their cover names.

"Hey…" Santana said.

"Eric Kripke." Dean said.

"Mr. Kripke, you have the best best friend ever. He would be an amazing friend to have. Robert Singer here is just so nice and smart, and hot."

"Yeah, Bobby here is great." Dean said and smiled.

"So is Eric. Santana, do you still need to talk?" Sam asked.

"Something like that." Santana said and looked at Sam.

"Woah, you sure switched gears from me pretty quick." Dean said.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that." Santana said and giggled.

"Ok, well I'm here still. Eric, did you maybe want to go back to your office? I'll come over there in a few minutes." Sam said.

"Santana, I'm the guidance counselor here, I know what I'm doing." Dean said.

"Eric, just go, she wants to talk to me." Sam said.

"I understand, you want girl time Santana, bye." Dean said and Santana laughed, Sam just smirked. Dean laughed and left the room.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"No, he's fine." Santana said.

"So what did you mean by something like that?"

"I want to sing with you right now." Santana said. "I don't want to wait until tomorrow to hear you sing. And it will be fun, it will cheer me up."

"Um, fine. What song?"

"I printed out the sheet music earlier for you, I know the song already so I don't need the lyrics, but I don't know if you know the song. And it doesn't have to mean anything, it's just for fun." Santana said and gave Sam the sheet music.

"Santana, I read the title and I can already tell this isn't an appropriate song to sing with a student."

"Please, just for fun!" Santana said and started acting sad. Sam laughed.

"Fine, but no one but that piano man, the band and us find out, and it doesn't mean anything. Wait, is the band and piano man always hanging out with you guys in case you sing? Because we did not sing today."

"I don't really know, I don't always notice them. And I already told you it doesn't mean anything." Santana said.

"Ok." They both stood up around the piano, Sam on one side and Santana on the other. Sam cleared his throat and looked down at the sheet music.

"Ready?" Santana asked as she smiled.

"Yes."

"Hit it." Santana said.

_I hope you are enjoying it so far! And please write a review! Just thought I would keep advertising my other stories: I also have a weecest and wincest fanfic, it's called Let Me Walk You Through It and I also have part of its sequel, Walking On My Own With You, up on here. Also, I Remember the Way We Touched is another wincest of mine. It is long and it's a VERY graphic WINCEST. But it has a great plot and has been added to a lot of favorites and has gotten good reviews! So have my weecest and wincest! I hope you read and enjoy those and continue to enjoy this one! Thank you so much, you reading, reviewing, favoriting (I know that's not a word), and enjoying my stories means the world to me!_


	4. Promiscuity, Not

"Am I throwing you off?" Santana asked as she looked at Sam.

"Nope." Sam said.  
"Didn't think so."

"How you doin' young lady? That feelin' that you givin' really drivin' me crazy, you don't have ta play about the joke, I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke." Sam sung while looking at the sheet music.

"If you looking for a girl that'll treat you right, if you lookin' for her in the day time with the light."

"You might be the type if I play my cards right, I'll find out by the end of the night."

"You expect me to just let you hit it, but will you still respect me if you get it."

"All I can do is try, gimme one chance, what's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand, I be the first to admit it I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent."

"You wanna get in my world, get lost in it, boy I'm tired of running, let's walk for a minute."  
"Promiscuous girl, wherever you are, I'm all alone and it's you that I want." Sam sung and then looked up at Santana. Santana smiled at him and then sung her part.

"Promiscuous boy, you already know that I'm all yours, what you waiting for?"

"Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me, you know what I want and I got what you need."

"Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point, cause we're on a roll, are you ready?" Santana sung as she walked closer to Sam. "Roses are red, some diamonds are blue, chivalry is dead but you're still kinda cute." Santana sung as she touched the side of Sam's head.

"Hey, I can't keep my mind off you," Sam sung and moved her hand off his head.

"Where you at, do you mind if I come through."  
"I'm out of this world come with me to my planet, get you on my level do you think that

you can handle it?" Santana sang as she put her hand on the top of his chest and started sliding it down.

"They call me Thomas, last name Crown, recognize game I'm a lay mine's down." Sam

sang as he walked around the piano until he was on the on the opposite side of her.

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself, but if I get lonely I'ma need your help, pay attention

to me I don't talk for my health."

"I want you on my team." Sam said as he continued to look at the song sheet.

"So does everybody else."  
"Baby, we can keep it on the low, let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know, if you with it girl I know a place we can go."

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" Santana sung as she started to walk around the piano.  
"Promiscuous girl, wherever you are, I'm all alone…" Sam sung and walked around the

piano away from Santana. "And it's you that I want."

"Promiscuous boy, you already know, that I'm all yours, what you waiting for?" Santana

started following him faster and he also walked faster.

"Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me, you know what I want and I got what you need."

"Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point, cause we're on a roll, are you ready?"  
"Don't be mad, don't get mean."

"Don't get mad, don't be mean."

"Hey, don't be mad, don't get mean."  
"Don't get mad, don't be mean."  
"Wait, I don't mean no harm, I can see you with my T-shirt on." Sam sung and made a

weird face as he looked at the lyrics.

"I can see you with nothing on, feeling on me before you bring that on." Santana pictured

Sam naked and turned and walked the other way while he was looking at the sheet.  
"Bring that on?" Sam sung and bumped into Santana.

"You know what I mean." Santana sung and put her arms around Sam's shoulders.  
"Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things." Sam sung and picked her up and sat her

on the piano and walked away.

"I'm only trying to get inside your brain, to see if you can work me the way you say."

Santana stayed sitting on the piano while swaying back and forth with her hips and moved her arms around.

"It's okay, it's alright, I got something that you gon' like." Sam sung and looked at her and

pointed at her.  
"Hey, is that the truth or are you talking trash? Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash?"

"Promiscuous girl, wherever you are, I'm all alone and it's you that I want."

"Promiscuous boy, I'm calling your name, but you're driving me crazy the way you're making me wait." Santana jumped off the piano and walked towards Sam who sat down on a chair where the Glee kids sit.

"Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me, you know what I want and I got what you need."

"Promiscuous boy, we're one in the same, so we don't gotta play games no more."

Santana finished and sat on him facing him, their foreheads touched. Santana slowly went in further for a kiss. Sam turned his head and stood up and set her down.

"Santana I thought we both said this didn't mean anything."

"Sorry, Mr. Singer, I thought we were both feeling the same thing there. I sure know you were feeling something because I felt _something _poke me down there."

"Sometimes guys can't help themselves. Now so we are on the same page, we don't have a thing going on. Ok?"

"Ok, sorry."

"It's fine."

"And by the way, you are a good singer."

"Thank you, and you already know you are a great singer. And you were right, that was pretty fun. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Santana said and left. Out in the hall Santana called Mercedes.

"Hey what up." Mercedes said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Mercedes, I just really wanted to tell someone but I have a huge crush on the Glee substitute." Santana said as she walked past Dean's office. He smiled.

"Santana, I thought you were a lesbian. And in love with Brittany."

"I do love Brittany so much, but I guess I use to like guys so maybe that feeling is coming back a little."

"Maybe, and I think you and Brittany will be great together."

"If she ever actually starts to love me that way back."

"Well she will, just give her time. And it's never good to chase around a teacher, even a substitute, and yes Mr. Singer is great, and pretty cute, but still don't pursue him."

"Yeah I definitely won't, especially after he totally denied my kiss."

"What? Santana you tried to kiss him? That is not good!"

"I know, it was stupid, it was after we sung a duet."

"You heard him sing already, that's not fair, is he good?"

"He's pretty good! We sung Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado and Timberland."

"Well that seems like it was a mistake. Girl please listen to me and don't try to get with him."

"Yeah Mercedes, I already said I wouldn't. And it was just for fun! So speaking of crushes, you never told me about what happened with you and trouty mouth."

"Sam and I dated and it was great! But his dad got a job out of state, so we broke up and then I met Shane over the summer and we hit it off great. And we are going on a date in about an hour."

"But you like Sam more right?"

"I don't know, I liked Sam a lot and now I like Shane a lot."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks! I can't believe it though. I ended my junior year with a hot boyfriend, a secret boyfriend but still, to be honest I don't know why we kept it a secret, maybe just to not steer away from thought of losing Nationals. Anyway, I'm also starting my senior year with another boyfriend. I never thought this was possible freshman and sophomore year. I mean look at how I was back then, I was at the bottom, and then still at the bottom when I joined Glee club sophomore year. And Glee club still seems to be at the bottom. But at least I'm better then I was."

"Exactly, you are better, and Glee club will rise to the top too. Shane or Sam or whoever, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, you have come a long way too, we all have. I mean I can't believe we are friends."

"Yeah, that's the funny thing, you never quite know who your friends are or aren't in Glee club."

"Yeah, I think it's just a Glee thing."

"Yup, well thanks, I really just needed someone to vent to. I would have called Brit, but she seemed upset earlier when she left, and anyway she has been really busy trying to find her cat's secret stash of weed for the past few weeks. She's convinced it's in the sewers underneath their house, but I told her not to go in the sewers again after she was lost in them all of last summer. Either that or she's talking to her stuffed unicorn."

"Wow, that all seems weird! Well tater tots, I mean hell to the no, no I mean praise. I mean bye. I don't know why I said all those things."

"Maybe you're just affiliated with all of that more than anything; I don't know what I'm saying. Bye, thanks again, have fun on your date."

"Thanks bye." Mercedes said and hung up.

Santana walked out and to her grandma's car. "Thanks Abuela for picking me up while my car is in for inspection."

"Of course Santana, I love you so much so I would do anything for you."

"Aww thanks, I love you too, always have always will."

"I'll always love you too!"

"I hope so." Santana said as they drove off.

(In the school.)

Sam walks into the guidance counselor's office to talk to Dean. "Hey."

"Hey. Oh just so you know I overheard Santana talking, and she said she has a crush on you."

"Great!" Sam said sarcastically. "I could have guessed hours ago, but now that she tried to kiss me, it's proven."

"Tried to kiss you? You should have let her."

"She's a student, I'm not going there."

"Ok well, your choice. So anyway, I'm pretty sure this is not a case, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"What are you talking about? You saw Emma and Will get sick out of nowhere, that must be a job for us."

"Sam, did you really think I wouldn't look at the coffee they were drinking? I'm surprised you didn't cover up the evidence. I can't believe you slipped angel weed into their drinks."

"What's angel weed?"

"You know what I'm talking about, I just call it angel weed to be funny. It's the herb that

angel's can put in food on earth when that human is meant to be sick, you put too much in

because it's suppose to dissolve but it didn't all dissolve yet when I got to it. And that's how I

know an actual angel didn't put it in there because they wouldn't have put too much in. And

Cass won't come down so he's must be ignoring me because he gave it to you. Why Sam?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't get them sick."

"But before we went in there you wanted to get them sick and take over for them, then

that's exactly what happens."

"Ok fine, I asked Cass to give me some because I was sure we had a job here and I

thought since nothing bad happened yet we couldn't just go in as FBI, so I thought we could

become substitutes. So in my head while you were kissing Santana the first time, I asked Cass to

bring me some. That was really the only opportunity I had and that's also why I didn't stop you

the first time you kissed her. Cass came quick and gave it to me."

"Oh he gave it to you good did he?" Dean said and smiled.

"I meant the weed, I mean the herb." Sam rolled his eyes and said.

"I know, I was just messing with you. Well still, we aren't sure there is a job and I doubt

there is, it's just a Glee club and they sing, that's what they do. I mean I believed for a second when Will and Emma got sick out of nowhere and left that there could have been a job, but then I checked the coffee. But if you think there's a job here, I'll go along with it for another day, since we were going to stay here overnight anyway, so you have one day."

"Thanks Dean."

"But this better not just be to pick up a cheerleader." Dean joked. Castiel appeared. "Hey Cass, avoiding me much?"

"I'm here now aren't I?" Cass said.

"Yeah right after Sam told me the truth. And I'm guessing you pretended to tell me there wasn't a job here to buy time for Emma and Will to get sick just so you can say maybe there is a job here."

"Yes Dean, that's pretty much it." Cass said. "Where is that beautiful girl with WMHS written on her shirt that's over a very short skirt?"

"Oh you mean the one that has kissed me twice and tried to make a move on Sammy here just few minutes ago? She went home."

"Oh… well just wondering. So how is the job going?"

"I'm still not convinced there is one, but I'm with Sam for another day."

"Ok, well I'll be here, well not here here, too much singing, although they did a Christian week last year and it was pretty good. But other than that, there are no good Christians in this school. That Quinn girl that you spoke to earlier Dean is just a freaking mess. She calls herself a Christian yet she cheats and sleeps around and now she just looks weird and smokes. And after having a baby, she mentions the baby like twice within the next year and barely has interaction with the baby daddy who goes to the same school and is in the same freaking club. And, her big plan for New York was cutting her hair? I mean she seemed to want to ruin the Glee club's chances of winning by getting them away from writing original songs which they were writing like a day or so before the competition but still it was un clear even for an angel what her plans were. As these high schoolers would say, wtf? She's definitely a promiscuous girl, just like you were singing about Sam."

Dean chuckled. "You sung Promiscuous with Santana? Wow Sam, no wonder she thought it was ok to make a move on you."

"We agreed it was just for fun and it didn't mean anything."

"Oh you know what that sounds like… Promiscuity, just for fun and doesn't mean anything."

"Dean's right." Castiel said.

"Ok Cass, you can go now if you want."

"Well like I was saying, I'm here, you just have call."

"And you will actually come right away next time?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I promise I will come right away."

"Oh look Dean, Cass is going to cum for you, hopefully he will give it to you good." Sam said sarcastically and chuckled.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Thanks Cass."

"I don't get it Sam." Cass said.

"Well we aren't going to explain it to you. If you ever find him make sure you ask God." Dean said and chuckled. Sam chuckled too.

"I will if we ever find him." Cass said and vanished.

"You know what Sam, we are kind of promiscuous ourselves. We go from town to town, city to city."

"No Dean, the meaning of promiscuous is casual sex with multiple partners. So yes, you are promiscuous in that way. But good way of looking at us if that was remotely the meaning."

"Well just pretend we are having sex with all these towns, so we are promiscuous."

"I'm not going to pretend we are having sex with towns, we aren't, that's not the meaning of promiscuous. We are more nomadic. Now let's just drop the subject and get on with the job."

"What are we gonna do, research?"

"That's generally the plan, yes."

"What are we going to research? Lore about dangerous singing? What could be wrong about singing?"

"There was a Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode about a demon that made people dance and sing until they explode, it was a musical episode."

"Since when do we have time to watch TV, especially Buffy."

"Jessica made me watch the musical episode. It was pretty good! Although I thought it was ironic because what Buffy does is like what we do."

"Yeah but it's not real, this is real. But fine, I'm going along with it for now. Let's go to the motel and do some research." Dean said. Principal Figgins came in.

"Hey boys, how is your first day as substitutes here?" Figgins asked.

"Great sir." Sam said.

"Oh good, I hope you didn't eat in the second lunch."

"We didn't eat here, why?" Sam asked.

"Let's keep this as our little secret ok, I had the lunch ladies pick up the food from the food fight in first lunch and serve it again to the second lunch." Figgins whispered to the boys.

"Oh, sounds healthy!" Dean said sarcastically.

"Thank you!" Figgins said and winked at Dean. "So that's just our secret right?"

"Sure." Sam said.

"Is there anything wrong with the Glee club here?" Dean asked.

"Not really. They love sex though. And even though they are always yapping about being accepted for being different, they are still bullies to each other. And I doubt a girl could dance like that while pregnant without ruining the baby. Maybe it ruined her memory because last year she acted almost as if she never had a baby. And that club is kind of inconsistent sometimes, and they always come up with their set list like a day or two before competition. And they sing wherever and whenever they want. And that creepy piano guy is always there when they are going to sing, even when the song wasn't even really planned. And the funny thing about that is, I didn't hire that piano guy, he's just there. And why don't all the cheerleaders join Glee if they are going to be dancing back up sometimes. And the same with the band members, they are always there, why not just join the club. And how big is the budget for this freaking club and where are they getting that money from? They always have new things on the stage; lights, rain, and backgrounds, what the hell?"

"Ok, are you almost done listing the flaws?" Sam asked.

"Probably not, there's probably a hundred more. Again with the budget thing, two years ago I said they had to use the costumes and props that we had, where are they getting all these matching clothes for these performances, they sure as hell don't all own something that matches everybody else. Will Schuester must have gone from barely being able to pay for the club to a billionaire. And now they have lights that can spell out words. Also, all the kids know every song that someone sings. Like if it's a random performance, the other kids can just sing along? Also Will and Emma, what the hell, I watched the videos from the cameras Sue has up all over the school, and one week Emma and Will agree that they will wait to date until Will's divorce is final, then next week is Madonna week and Emma wants to have sex with Will, and Santana and Finn do it too. And Jesse just met Rachel and they love each other and he wants to screw her already, that whole relationship was weird. One minute they were together then not, then together, then not, then together, then he loves her but throws an egg in her face. I mean watching Sue's camera footage is like watching a TV show, a show with a lot of flaws. But it is still a great show that's entertaining and has good messages, but it doesn't handle really big topics as good as you would hope, like sex or underage drinking, and if it does it, suicide. But anyway, except those flaws and probably some I can't think of, its good, and they are great singers and dancers. Well Finn isn't so good at dancing, and Mike can't really sing, but who knows, maybe Glee will forget about that and he will become a good singer."

"Well thanks for your input." Sam said.

"Wait; there are a few more things." Figgins said.

"No there isn't. The Glee club sounds kind of normal, so we will see you later." Dean said.

"Shut up and listen because I am in charge of you here." Figgins screamed and smiled. "Sorry, that was just to show you what I look like when I'm being authoritative. And anyway, in this school, or if we are using the show analogy I used earlier, in this show we are allowed to act out of character sometimes for some reason. The teachers and students share way too much personal stuff with each other, but you knew that Mr. Singer from singing Promiscuous with Santana Lopez. That brings me to another thing, why are substitutes or teachers in general allowed to sing inappropriate songs with these students. And when other students walk by and see these sexual moves through the open door, you would think they would want to join, I even do sometimes."

"Wow." Dean said. "Just wow. Ok is that it?"

"No, I didn't even get to what I wanted to say, their competitions are on like a different timeline every year. And how can The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline sometimes be at their Sectionals or Regionals and sometimes not be. Like they are always in the same place so you would think they would always be at the same Sectionals not sometimes with New Directions and sometimes not. Ok that is all for now." Figgins said.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Sam said.

"You are welcome. And thank you Mr. Singer for showing an interest in this club and then showing them they are losers by pouring slushies on them. They finally needed to be told that by a teacher that isn't Sue."

"Actually sir, that was to show them that they are fighters, and can get through anything if they keep going."

"Mr. Singer, one thing I will not tolerate is lying to these kids." Figgins said.

"Sir, they are not losers though."

"And I won't tolerate lying to me. Good night." Figgins said. "Promiscuous girl, wherever you are, I'm all alone and it's you that I want." Figgins sung on the way out of the office while dancing.

"Thank God we can leave." Dean said.

"No Dean, we aren't leaving, you promised one more day."

"I meant leave the school." Dean said and Sue came in as they went for the door.

"Hey, may I ask why you two were pretending to be representatives of mine, other than that I am awesome and everyone pretends they know me?" Sue asked.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"You know when people say they can sense when someone near them is talking about them, well they are all lying, but I can sense when people are talking about me and then I have supersonic hearing to listen to them. I didn't stop you because I wanted to hear what Will had to say about me, and I'm glad he hates me, because I hate him." Sue said.

"Can we please just leave? We both have had really long days." Dean said.

"Well since I just saw Figgins walking down the hallway dancing and singing something about seeing me with nothing on, feeling on him until he brings that on. Then he told me I know what he means, and I said no I don't. Then he told me I'm a promiscuous girl, which I'm not anymore, ever since I ridiculously married myself. Anyway since I saw that, I too am having a long day. The only thing that made my day was laughing as William left the teacher's lounge sick, it was just hilarious."

"Well cool, we are going to leave now." Dean said.

"No you're not." Sue said and closed and locked the door. "No one is leaving until I get some answers…Or until someone dies."

"Look lady, the reason we pretended to be representatives of yours is because… Bobby here is madly in love with you." Dean said.

"Mmm, who isn't?" Sue said as she checked Sam out. "I guess I won't mind if I cheat on myself this once." Sue said and got closer to Sam and closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

Sam mouthed 'ew' to Dean. And then Sam mouthed 'I'm not doing this. I'm not kissing her.'

Dean mouthed 'you have to.'

Sam mouthed 'hell no.'

"I'm waiting." Sue said. Sam grabbed some Purell off of Emma's desk and put a little on his fingers and pressed his fingers against her lips. "Have you been kissing Ermatha? You taste like hand sanitizer." Sue cringed her face and then opened her eyes after Sam put his hand down. "As long as we don't kiss and get rid of him we can do it on the desk in here, but don't ever kiss me again, unless it's not on my mouth, then you can kiss all you want, at least I'll get 99% of germs off of me."

"Well, I'll let you two get to it." Dean said and smiled at Sam. Sam made a pissed off face at him.

"Actually, I changed my mind, we are probably the only ones in the school, except Figgins and that piano man who lives in the vents, why don't we have a three-way?"

"I don't do three-ways, especially with another dude, especially that dude, we are like family. And we wouldn't want Figgins catching us." Dean said.

"I'm pretty sure he won't mind, he loves promiscuous people, so why don't we get promiscuous all up on each other." Sue said.  
"Am I the only one that doesn't get the meaning of the word promiscuous?" Sam asked.

"No, I know what it means, I was promiscuous when I was only 20, so ten years ago." Sue said.

"And I've been promiscuous most of my life, about 15 years, and I don't lie about my age. I mean you must be at least 55." Dean said.

"Oh please, I could pass as a high school student, if a 30 year old can do it then so can I. You know what, I'm bored, and do you know what I do with things I'm bored of. Get rid of them or kill them... or just leave the room. So I'm going to unlock the door and you two are free to go." Sue said and unlocked and opened the door and faced Sam. "And Mr. Singer, I know you are in love with me, so I understand if you want me to sign your penis."

"We lied about that, I'm not in love with you." Sam said and Dean and him ran out the door.

"Hey you get back here! At least vote for me for Congress. C'mon I deserve that, I let you go, I didn't torture you." Sue screamed.

"You were torturing us when you said you were going to have sex with us." Dean yelled back.

"Hey I'm like the Hulk, except when I get angry I don't need to turn big and green, I can do the same damage as myself, and you just got me angry. Prepare for my wrath." Sue said but was cut off when Figgins walked by with his briefcase and coat to go still singing.

"Don't be mad, don't get mean, don't be mad, don't get mean. I don't mean no harm, I could see you with my t-shirt on, I can see you with nothing on feeling on me until you bring that on, bring that on, you know what I mean…" Figgins sung and danced past Sue.

"No, I freaking don't." Sue yelled and grabbed his briefcase and threw it down the hall and stormed off.

Sam and Dean were looking back at that. "Are teachers allowed to do that and yell at their principal?" Sam asked.

"At this school its ok it seems." They were both still laughing from running away from Sue. "I guess at the thought of seeing her tomorrow after this makes me happy that we are staying one more day." Dean said. "To tomorrow." Dean said as he grabbed a beer out of the trunk of the Impala for him and one for Sam.

"To tomorrow." Sam said as they clinked the bottles together and smiled at each other.

"I'll wait till I get to the motel to drink this since I'm driving. You know what; we are kind of promiscuous with motels too." Dean said sarcastically and chuckled.

"Ok Dean, that's getting old, like Brittany after a while, and maybe even Sue." Sam said.

"Sorry Sammy. So, you like to sing? Let's hear some now." Dean said and smiled. Sam rolled his eyes. "C'mon I'm serious. You like Justin Bieber right?" Dean asked and laughed as he pulled away from the school.

"Shut up!" Sam said and laughed.

_I hope you are enjoying it so far! And please write a review! Just thought I would keep advertising my other stories: Let Me Walk You Through It, part of its sequel Walking On My Own With You, and my first fanfic I Remember the Way We Touched are on the site! I hope you read and enjoy those and continue to enjoy this one! Thank you so much, you reading, reviewing, favoriting (I know that's not a word), and enjoying my stories means the world to me!_


	5. Nothing, But He Was Lying

It's Thursday, Dean has been randomly calling in students for counseling. Next Quinn came in.

"Hey, you called me again." Quinn said.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing? And I got bored again, I just told a kid that he had no life because all he did was dress up as a wizard and kill dragons, and not the cool wizards like from Hogwarts, the weird ass ones." Dean said.

"Sounds awful, but I'm no different than yesterday."

"Well I just thought you could get me happier, we both know you did yesterday." Dean said and winked, Quinn smiled.

"You're cute, but that's not a way to talk to a student, even if that student isn't a good one."

"But you can be a good one, do you really want to mess up your GPA just because you're going through a weird phase?"

"Like I said yesterday, you don't know a damn thing about me, so talk to someone that gives a shit." Quinn said and walked towards the door.

"But you do give a shit Quinn, and I know a lot of things about you from your file." Dean stood up and yelled as he slammed her file on the desk.

"Why do you care about me so much when nobody else seems to?" Quinn turned around and yelled.

"You're wrong Quinn, there is a whole club that loves you and has accepted you in your worst times." Dean said and pointed towards the choir room.

"You didn't answer my question, why do _you _care?" Quinn said and immediately yelled. "Why do you freaking care?"

"Because I was bored with this and I'm not here for the reason you think, I help people and not in the way you think, so I thought since I can't help people in the way that I'm supposed to, I might as well help someone in this way… and you were hot. Just kidding, you were but that's not one of the reasons I wanted to help you." Dean said and Quinn laughed.

"You are funny, and what do you mean you help people and not in the way I would think?"

"Um, I can't tell you that right now. But I will tell you…" Dean said and walked around his desk and sat on the front of the desk. "You kind of remind me of a chick version of me when I was younger. I was always a rebel in school, of course I would never be at that school for long, but you have a chance to continue being good academically, don't be a rebel. If I would have gone to school all year long, I would have only hoped that I wasn't a rebel. You can change it, I couldn't change my situation if I tried, which I have tried. I know that you don't want to be this girl, you want to keep your GPA, so keep it and feel loved by going back to Glee club, you're loved by them weather you're in the club or not. That's what I really like about Glee, it's a club that always welcomes kids and accepts them for who they are."

"Not sure yet. But thank you, you care about me." Quinn said as a tear came down her face.

"Well you're crying so that's a start back into humanity." Dean said and they both smiled.

"But don't tell anyone that I just cried, or actually cared about your advice." Quinn said.

"Fine by me, I don't want anyone knowing that I gave heartfelt advice." They smiled at each other.

"You're sweet though, thanks again. To be honest, I most likely will go back to Glee, I loved it there. I felt safe and secure and wanted, and I felt like I really belonged there. When I first joined I was a little embarrassed but I loved it back then too. It feels so good to just sing and dance and be surrounded by people who love you as much as you love them." Quinn said as she cried. "But for drama purposes, I'll stay out for like another week, but I will do well in school to keep my GPA, I'll stay dressed like this for that week also. But thank you, I barely know anything about you, but you might have just changed my life for the better, well I'll probably be crazy for a while but you still changed me." Quinn said and wiped her tears. Then she went up to Dean, in between his legs, and hugged him. "Thank you so much." Quinn continued to cry. Dean hugged back and his eyes started to tear up. "I don't know how you help people that's different than this, but you're pretty good at helping people like this."

"You're welcome Quinn. And thank you." Dean smiled as he let out of the hug. Quinn smiled and turned around and started going for the door. Dean started to think about telling her the truth. "Wait Quinn. Shut the door and come over here, I have something to tell you." Quinn closed the door and sat down in front of Dean.

"What is it?"

"I'm a supernatural creature hunter and that's why I'm here talking to you." Dean said and Quinn didn't speak for a minute.

"Um, are you calling me a monster that you're hunting?" Quinn said, not quite believing him.

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that. My brother, who is posing as the Glee club director, thinks there's something evil going around. But what could be evil about a caring club like that."

"You do you know how crazy you sound right now? I mean even for me it's really crazy."

"I know but I felt we had a connection, and not just the usual connection I have with women. When you shared that with me, I felt like I should tell you something very personal. But you can't tell anyone, kind of pretend like this didn't happen."

"I'm good at that! I still don't think I believe you."

"That's why I travel around with my brother; we hunt things that you can't begin to imagine."

"Like vampires and werewolves?"

"Yes but so much more than that."

"Unicorns, is Brittany right?"

"Not that I know of, probably not though." Dean said and opened his bag and took out some weapons to show Quinn.

"Wow, is it really all real? I don't think I believe it, I can't… believe it."

"I know it's a lot to take."

"Yeah, like Puck." She said and Dean made a weird face.

"Woe ok, at least you finally mentioned him. But yeah every scary thing you know is real."

"Well thanks for sugar coating it for me."

"Sorry. But it doesn't seem like much happens in this town but show choir performances so don't worry." Dean said and put away the weapons.

"If you don't think there's something to hunt here then why are you staying?"

"There's something up with my brother, he wants to stay for some reason. So I'm giving him today. But I have a feeling he knows there isn't a job here, but I just don't get why he would want to stay here, no offense."

"None taken. So is Eric Kripke even your name?"

"No, and Bobby Singer isn't my brother's name. Although Eric and Bobby sound like excellent people, if they exist. I'm Dean Winchester and my brother Sam is couching the Glee club."

"Nice to meet you Dean."

"Thanks, fake names, can't top that can you?"

"Actually my real name is Lucy, Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"Oh crap, well cool."

"Thanks for telling me something real about you."

"You're welcome, just don't tell anybody."

"Of course not." Quinn got up and walked towards the door. She turned around. "Oh, you do know that Coach Sylvester has hidden cameras in here, I'm sorry I should have told you but I wasn't expecting you to say something that… different."

"I found all 10 of them and disconnected them, but thanks." Dean said and smiled.

"You're welcome. I can't believe minutes ago we were yelling at each other."

"I know, it was kind of hot though, I actually thought our little fetish was going to happen." Dean joked.

Quinn giggled and looked at Dean's face. She ran over to him, in between his legs, and put her arms around him and made out with him; he put his arms around her and made out back. They both groaned. She climbed on top of him, kneeling on him on the desk. They continued to make out for a few more seconds as she reached down to his pants. Sam opened the door and saw them. Dean quickly stopped and out Quinn down.

"Dean! I mean Eric."

"No Sam it's ok, he told me the truth." Quinn said.

"Well Dean, you really shouldn't be doing any of that with a student, or anyone in the office. And you shouldn't tell people what we do."

"I know Sammy, and sorry Quinn but I was about to stop that, I really was. I mean it was hot, we could have pushed all the stuff off the desk and do it on the desk, and then on the chair…" Quinn laughed.

"Dean stop! If there was something wrong here and you lost your job because of this, then we would be screwed." Sam said.

"Wait, _if _there was something wrong here, see I told you Quinn, you don't believe there is something here yet you want to stay."

"You know what? You two have brotherly stuff to figure out, so I'm going to go to lunch and get out of your way. I'm sorry Sam, and Dean." Quinn said and left.

"Bye Quinn." Dean said to her as she left. "So Sam, explain."

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just we aren't a hundred percent sure there is anything going on, I just have a feeling there is."

"No you don't. You know what why don't we leave now."

"And break your promise?"

"Just tell me what is going on." Dean yelled.

"Omg, there is someone singing in the courtyard." A girl out in the hall said as she ran towards the courtyard.

"Maybe that's the proof there is something going on." Sam said as Dean rolled his eyes. They both headed towards the courtyard. They found some boy singing.

"It's not unusual, it happens every day, no matter what you say, you find it happens all the time! Love will never do, what you want it to, why can't this crazy love be mine?" Blaine sung.

"He doesn't even go here!" A boy yelled.

"He does now!" Kurt said smiling. Santana was dancing around Blaine, but she was so happy she didn't even remember that this was Sue's plan, for her to distract Blaine while the other Cheerios poured gasoline on the purple piano, but since she was so happy to just be singing and dancing and having a new Glee club member, she didn't even realize it.

"It's not unusual to be mad with anyone, It's not unusual to be sad with anyone, but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime, it's not unusual to find out I'm in love with you, Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh." Blaine finished.

Quinn was kind of pissed Sam walked in on her and Dean, she probably would have stopped eventually too, but it was hot while it lasted, so she threw her lighted up cigarette at the piano and it caught on fire. Santana realized she accidentally helped Sue. "Crap!" Santana said.

"Dean, the purple pianos! They have been there for all the performances we either saw or heard about recently. Sue ripped one apart two days ago that Tina and Mike were dancing around. Then the food fight yesterday, there was a purple piano in the cafeteria. Then right now, there's a purple piano." Sam said.

"Congrats! You found a lead that we couldn't find through research yesterday. Let's check it out! But what could it be? Something's haunting the pianos?"

"I don't know, but I found a lead. After this one is done burning, we should take it back to the choir room where the others are and check them out."

"Sam the man with the plan."

"It would have worked better if my name was Dan, then it would rhyme better."

"Shut up Stanford."

"You don't have to go to Stanford to know rhymes. You have to go to school and not just to make out with girls though." Sam said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Dean said. A little bit later Dean and Sam carried the piano to the choir room. Emma was in there looking for them.

"You two are substitutes too?" Emma said.

"Yup." Dean said. "You look better!"

"Well my OCD helps me heal better because I know how to be clean."

"That sounds legit!" Dean said sarcastically.

"Shouldn't whichever one of you that's substituting for Glee substitute for Spanish?" Emma asked.

"Well they got another substitute because I'm not good at Spanish." Sam said.

"Apparently either is Will, yet he's been teaching it for years. So Ryan Murphy right? You are in charge of Glee, and Brad Falchuk , you're me and helping with Glee?"

"Yes, Emma." Dean said.

Quinn came in. "Sam and Dean, I'm sorry…" But stopped when she saw Miss Pillsbury. Then Santana came in.

"Mr. Singer and Mr. Kripke I'm sorry for letting that fire happen." Santana said.

"Wow, we all have different names for you?" Emma asked. Quinn mouthed 'I'm so sorry' to Dean. "Dean and Sam, Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk, and Mr. Kripke and Mr. Singer. That's so weird."

"Really? Or do you have different names too? Emma, and Ermatha, like Sue called you." Dean said. "Think about that!"

"Wait Dean and Sam… Winchester, like Brit was talking about yesterday?" Santana asked.

Dean just leaned over and kissed Emma on the lips and put his tongue in her mouth. He stopped and she had a shocked stare on her face. She turned around and slowly left the room wobbling. "Got rid of her." Dean said. Quinn and Santana laughed, Sam even chuckled a little.

"Anyway, yes Santana, I am Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Sam said as Sue was out in the hallway listening. Sue thought to herself she might have something to ruin their lives with now. Sue smiled and walked to Dean's office to find some evidence, she bumped into Emma on the way who was still wobbling slow.

"Emaka, could you please move?" Sue asked her. She wouldn't so Sue pushed her to the ground and then went around her. Sue tried opening the door but it was locked. Damn it, she thought, she could use her secret cat nails to put a hole in the window like in the cartoons, but she had to trade some of her Cheerios growth hormones to Brittany's cat for those so she only wanted to use them for a special occasion, like defeating Batman as Catwoman. So she went over to Emma, who was just getting up and walking away, and grabbed her office keys from her. Then she looked down the hallway both ways to make sure no one was looking and pushed Emma down again. Then she went and unlocked the office and went in and began to look around. Dean came in.

"What do you think you are doing in my office?" Dean came in and asked.

"First of all, it's not your office, its Emilia's, and second of all you upset me yesterday and I need to get back at you Dean." Dean looked at her weird. "I overheard you and your brother talking in the choir room, with the two chicks that I think you two have a thing for. I needed to come in here to find any evidence against you."

"Oh why cause your cameras broke?" Dean said and laughed.

"You two humiliated me yesterday!"

"You blackmailed us."

"You have no proof. But I'm going to turn Sam in for being sexual with Santana."

"You have no proof."

"You broke my cameras in here didn't you?"

"You have no proof."

"Having proof is in my contract, weather its wrong or right."

"Well it's about to be wronged." Brittany said as she walked into the office with her stuffed unicorn.

"Oh God!" Dean said.

"Thank you but his name is uni the unicorn, like unisex, but I'm bi sexual. Anyway Dean you lied to me, Uni here talked to his mom and dad and they have never heard of you and either has the head unicorn. They aren't happy about this, they are coming for you and Sam. And I told them to force you two to sleep with me. And there is no such thing as rape in unicorn land. Dogs sniff each other's butts, well they stick each other's horns up their asses when they greet each other. And then they poop cotton candy out and eat it off each other, and their horns are clean again, I'm pretty sure that's where humans got the word horny, except we don't poop out cotton candy, well not always."

"Brittany, get to the point." Sue said. Brittany looked around and walked over to a pencil and touched the point of it.

"There, why did I do that?"

"Brittany, she meant tell us how she is going to be wronged." Dean said and Brittany stabbed him with Uni's horn.

"Bah." She said as she poked him.

"What the…"

"Bah." She stabbed him again. "Uni I know he's a liar but you don't need to stab him. Bah." Brit hit him in the face with the stuffed unicorn. "Bah." She hits him again. "Uni no head butting, this isn't your land. Bah" She hit him harder with the unicorn. Dean grabbed the unicorn and threw him at the wall. Brittany screamed. "Stop the violence! Uni didn't know any better when he was hitting you. Just like he didn't know any better than to smoke pot with Lord Tubbington yesterday. I caught them on my bed yesterday when I went home early, they were smoking and Lord Tubbington was humping Uni." Brittany picked up Uni and held him like a baby. "If he is seriously injured, you will be hearing from my lawyer. My lawyer is Lord Tubbington, he's just getting into the business, and I'm hoping this will keep him clean from drugs. So I sent Harvard his application and video, they haven't replied yet but I'm pretty sure he is a shoe in. I sent them one of his shoes in case he wasn't though."

"Brittany, I want to know what you can do to stop me, I actually want to know what anyone could do to stop me." Sue said.

"Yeah please, I want to know too. And also I'll have my lawyer there too." Dean joked.

"You have a cat? Do you think Lord Tubbington and your cat can get together, he really needs to start having sex with his own species."

"No I don't have a cat."

"Yeah, I've never seen another cat lawyer, or doctor like Lord Tubbington. I love him so much. Also though, I keep hearing that lawyers are sharks yet I've never seen a shark with a hammer, or a shark at all. But I have seen gay sharks, you know dolphins."

"Brit, what are you going to do?"

"Not become a gay shark, I'm only a bi human. You need to be a fully gay human to become a gay shark, I learned that in biology."

"You know what, I'm done." Dean said. Santana came in.

"Brit, what are you doing? You forgot this in the choir room." Santana said and gave her the voodoo doll Sue had of Brittany last year.

"Thanks, I thought this would do though." She showed Uni to Santana. "Can't you see the resemblance?" She said and held Uni's head up to hers. "How do I know that word?"

"Whatever, just let me do it." Santana said.

"No, you don't look like Uni." Brittany said and left the room. There was an awkward silence as Sue and Dean stared at Santana.

"Either the sex is amazing, or you're high and/or drunk while you're with her."

"Both, the sex is amazing and I'm high on love and love drunk every second I'm with her. I love her more than I can say. She's not always that dumb, she's just really funny. She's cute and caring and just an amazing friend, and that's why I love her. Anyway we are going to tell Principal Figgins that you touched Brittany here and here." Santana said and pointed to the doll's boobs and vagina. "Unless you just leave Dean and Sam alone the remaining time they are here. And Dean say this to her." Santana said and walked over and whispered something in Dean's ear.

"Get the hell out of my office." Dean said. "Didn't have your crazy sonic hearing that time did you?" Dean laughed. Sue left in rage but didn't say anything. "Thanks Santana. And maybe I should thank Brittany."

"Yeah you should, she came into the choir room really mad at you guys. She even hit Sam a few times with Uni and pretended it was Uni that did it. But she told me she would do it for me, and Quinn was even behind us."

"I didn't want to see you and Sam get kicked out of this school, even if you were going to leave soon anyway." Quinn said at the doorway smiling.

"Well I'm glad you're starting to care." Dean said.

"Then come back to Glee and Cheerios, or at least Glee." Santana said.

"Not yet, but I will next week."

"I wonder why it has to be next week, fate took you out of Glee for one week and then put you back into it the next week." Santana said.

"Yeah, I don't get it. Well until then, I'm going to hang out with the Skanks until out of nowhere I'm able to quit smoking easily and come back to the club where I truly belong." Quinn smiled and left.

"Well I'm happy Blaine is in the club now. Though I'm jealous of Kurt and Blaine's relationship, I am happy for them. But I'm jealous because I'm not sure where I stand with Brittany, she's never called me her girlfriend."

"Well let me be the first to admit it and then maybe if she doesn't forget how to talk again, she will admit it." Brittany said while holding up Uni in front of her pretending Uni said it. Still mocking Uni she says "I'm your girlfriend." And Brit makes Uni kiss Santana's nose. "No you're not Uni." Brittany said and throws Uni against the wall. "She's all mine." Brittany said and kissed Santana's lips. Santana smiled and kissed back. Dean just stood there watching, he pretended to clear his throat.

"Sorry. But, that was hot first of all, but also why were you allowed to throw Uni at a wall?" Dean said.

"Don't worry it's not child abuse, I checked." Brittany said. "Santana, last year, I wasn't sure about us, I loved you as a friend though, and I still do, but we hung out a lot over the summer, and it was so much fun, and I actually did a lot of thinking about us. And I'm ready to call you my girlfriend." Brittany smiled at Santana and kissed her again. "I really did love the summer. We skinny dipped, played naked leap frog, played naked Twister, and played naked Apples to Apples." Dean was turned on but then looked at her weird. "Oh and not the word game Dean, trust me I can't do that, it was a different Apples to Apples." Brittany winked at Santana.

"I could play some time." Dean said.

"No, cause then it would be called Bananas to Pies or something." Brittany said and went over and picked Uni up and grabbed Santana's hand. "Walk me to Glee baby?"

"We have a couple more periods to go, damn there's a lot of time in between classes, and it sometimes seems like we spend a lot of it in the choir room or auditorium, except today we spent it with Dean."

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm not good at telling time, and I usually skip my classes anyway."

"I love you." Santana said.

"That's the same thing my teachers say when I skip classes. But I love you too." Brittany said as they walked out holding hands. Sam came in.

"Wow Dean, you're a pretty good counselor, you got them together!" Sam said.

"It wasn't all me. I just stood here and enjoyed it." Dean said and smiled.

"Well you can check out the pianos, I didn't see much wrong with them though."

"Sam, I'm starting to like it better here, really Quinn and Santana a little, but our deal still stands, we leave today if nothing bad happens."

"Agreed."

"Good." Dean said. Rachel came in.

"Hey you two." Rachel said.

"Rachel, there's class right now." Sam said.

"Glee clubbers don't always do class, we love to sing, dance, and steal each other's boyfriends and girlfriends. And I just want to be a star and go to New York City to be on Broadway. So I do good in my classes to get into NYADA. Did you guys know that Kurt and I are going to a little mixer tonight to perform?"

"Yes Rachel, we know. You told us both a few times and you announced it on the announcements… and then sung it with Kurt over the PA system." Sam said.

"Oh yeah! Did you guys get the CD? I put it in all the teacher mailboxes and on all the desks so the student would get them. And I'm so excited because Blaine being here has gotten Kurt in a great mood so that will boost his performance when we practice it before last period, after last period, and again right before Glee club, during Glee club, and several times after Glee club. Did you guys want me to send you memos?"

"It's ok." Sam said.

"No." Dean said.

"Well anyway, I can't wait to see you perform today Mr. Singer. Maybe you could come to Glee too Mr. Kripke."

"How did you know my name?" Dean asked.

"Well sometimes, out of know where, us Glee clubbers can know about something that you didn't know we knew about, and then we bring it up later pretending that we knew you knew about it."

"Well, maybe Mr. Kripke can come today." Sam said.

"You know what, just to see you sing Singer, fine." Dean said.

"Usually I would never want other people to sing, but you two are exceptions because you are both so good looking." Rachel said and smiled at them.

"Wait two? No, I'm not singing!" Dean said.

"Please, it would be so hot." Rachel said. Rachel thought about how she just saw Brittany and Santana walking to class together from this room. "I'll make out with the girl of your choice."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"Fine, Quinn. You and Quinn making out would be hot." Dean said.

"You're right, no I won't. But please."

"No, I'm not singing."

"Ok, but you're missing a really good opportunity, me letting people sing without some sort of complaint or comment is rare. But Mr. Singer, you're still singing right?"

"Of course, I keep my word all the time. You guys are amazingly talented, so I owe it to you to show you what I got, to prove that everybody isn't as talented as you." Sam said. Rachel smiled. "And I mean the Glee club as a whole, not just you. From the YouTube videos you guys showed me yesterday of some of your performances, I'd say you're all really talented."

"Thank you!" Rachel said.

"No I said you're all." Sam said.

"I know I'm all talent." Rachel said and Dean rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you're a great teacher Mr. Singer, like I said yesterday. I really enjoy you running the Glee club until Mr. Schue gets back. Thank you for not being a lazy substitute teacher, you're more like Miss Holiday, even though at first I didn't want her to take over the Glee club." Rachel said.

"Thanks Rachel, and I'm only doing this once so I'm not going to be lazy. You kids deserve more than that." Sam said and smiled.

"Great, thanks again. Bye." Rachel said and left.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"You kids deserve more than that." Dean mocked Sam.

"They do."

"What is up with you?"

"Nothing." Sam said but knew it wasn't true, he is hiding something from Dean, but what is it?

_I hope you enjoyed the first half of it! There are 5 more chapters! And please write a review! Just thought I would keep advertising my other stories: Let Me Walk You Through It, part of its sequel Walking On My Own With You, and my first fanfic I Remember the Way We Touched are on the site! I hope you read and enjoy those and continue to enjoy this one! Thank you so much, you reading, reviewing, favoriting (I know that's not a word), and enjoying my stories means the world to me!_


	6. I'm Dean Winchester I'm Sam Winchester

All of the Glee club was waiting for Mr. Singer in the choir room.

"I am so happy to be with you guys!" Blaine said to the club. "We are going to win Nationals this year!" Finn rolled his eyes.

"Is there something wrong with Blaine Finn?" Kurt asked.

"I just want to let him know this isn't the Warblers." Finn said.

"I think he knows that… we aren't all boys." Brittany said. "By the by, and not like my kind of bi, but I'm back. I know you guys missed me."

"You were only gone one day." Puck said.

"Oh yeah, sorry, sometimes I get an accidental sniff of Lord Tubbington's crack and it makes me lose count of days, I thought I was gone for 10 days."

"School just started four days ago." Tina said.

"Really? No wonder when I came before that nobody was here, I guess I came almost every day in the summer."

"Anyway back to what I was saying. Blaine, this isn't the Warblers, we aren't acafellaish."

"Finn, it's a cappella, acafella was only the name of Mr. Schue's failed boy band." Rachel whispered.

"Yeah, a cappella, this isn't it. And I can't believe you would just leave a great private school to come to a public school with reptiles living in the pipes."

"I left for me." Blaine said.

"Yeah right, you left for Kurt."

""Ok Finn, can you please shut up. The thing that matters is Blaine is here with me and my senior year can now be magical." Kurt said and grabbed Blaine's hand as he sat next to Kurt.

"Yay magic!" Brittany said and clapped.

"And sorry Finn if you have a problem with me." Blaine said.

"Well, you're acting like this is the Warblers."

"When did I ever act like this was the Warblers? I've barely said anything since I came here."

"Oh like Tina!" Brittany said and smiled at Tina.

"Thanks Brittany, at least someone noticed." Tina said.

"Who are you?" Brittany said.

"It's Tina." Mike said. "And she deserves some recognition."

"What does that mean?" Brittany asked. "And I was kidding, I know everybody in Glee club, except for that boy that looked like Puck without a Mohawk."  
"That was me Brittany." Puck said.

"Puck lies so you could be lying right now, or you could be him with a wig on." Brittany said.

"Ok, let me change the subject from Brittany and from Finn and Blaine's argument." Mercedes said.

"I agree…" Blaine started.

"Shut up and stop acting like a Warbler." Finn stood up and screamed.

"Is it wrong that I'm turned on right now?" Rachel whispered to Mercedes.

"Yes but just cause that's not you personality, but actually it's ok because we have all randomly had different personalities." Mercedes whispered back.

"I said two words, how is…" Blaine started but Finn interrupted.

"Talking is acting like a Warbler because that's the only place you were allowed to talk in. Here it's either about just Rachel, Finchel, only Kurt, and sometimes Santana and Quinn. Very seldom is it about anybody else, well sometimes Puck too." Finn said. "I mean even now when Quinn is out of Glee, I'm pretty sure she has gotten more time in the spotlight then Tina, Mike, Mercedes, and Artie… combined."

"Well Finn, I should be allowed to speak my mind. And I think that's not right."

"Praise and preach, sometimes I forget which one is my saying." Mercedes said.

"C'mon Mercedes, you have gotten more out of the people who barely get anything." Finn said.

"Well Finn, I agree with Blaine." Tina said and stood up. "And it's what I was saying already."

"I don't remember that!" Artie said.

"That's because it's forgettable. Sometimes the people that only say one line get forgotten, like me." Mike said.

"Mike? You don't remember what I said?" Tina asked upset.

"Of course I do, you yelled at Rachel, it was hot." Mike said.

"Aw." Tina said and kissed him.

"Well anyway, I would stand with Tina, but I can't stand." Artie said.

"Why?" Brittany asked Artie. Artie just stared at her. "Oh, I thought you were just in the chair as a sick joke for the past two years. Your legs really don't work?"

"No Brittany, I was in an accident."

"Oh yeah, you were bitching about that after I took your virginity. If it makes you feel any better I can't find your virginity anywhere."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about it. But Tina I'm with you." Artie said.

"Ooooo, Tina and Artie are back together, Mike what are you going to do to him? You can break his arms." Brittany said.

"I meant with the whole minor clubbers rising to the top." Artie said.

"Yeah I know man." Mike said.

"Isn't the whole club about minorities rising to the top?" Brittany asked.

"Anyway Artie, I'm good, I kissed Mike and I forgot what I was upset about." Tina said and smiled at Mike.

"That's because you found you're place in this club." Finn said. Everybody stared at Finn with surprised looks on their faces. "I'm kidding, I actually like Tina." Finn smiled at Tina and then gave Blaine an evil look.

"What the hell?" Blaine mouthed to Kurt.

"Finn, you need to stop, you're being a bully, which is exactly what this club is against." Kurt said.

"Even though sometimes we bully each other." Santana said.

"Can we just all stop?" Rachel asked.

"Sorry Rachel… and Blaine." Finn said. "I'm sure we will get back to this fight in a couple months at Sectionals." Blaine looked at him weird.

"You'll get use to it Blaine; we sometimes don't get back to things that have happened for weeks, maybe months, in Glee." Kurt said.

"Ok everybody, I want to bring up a great point Brittany made." Rachel said.

"Dolphins are gay sharks?" Brittany asked.

"No." Rachel said.

"Lord Tubbington isn't fat; he's just really really really really big?"

"No." Rachel said and started to talk but Brittany cut her off.

"Dr. Pepper isn't just a dentist, but he also moonlights as a male stripper?"

They all stared at her. "No, let me finish." Rachel said.

"Uni is bi too?"

"Just let me finish, it was what you said today…"

"High and drunk together equals drigh?"

"I'm about to go out of character ok?"

"It's ok, we will most likely just forget about it and pretend it never happened next week." Finn said. Rachel went over and smacked Brittany.

"Oh hell to the no." Santana said and stood up.

"Hey that's my line!" Mercedes said.

"As long as we are hitting people." Blaine said and punched Finn in the face.

"No, you're gay, you can't have aggression." Kurt stood up and screamed.

"I don't have to be a stereotypical gay to be in this club, do I?" Blaine yelled at Kurt. "I mean I know you are."

"How un-fabulous of you!" Kurt said.

"Any anyway, I had a boner when I kissed Rachel just as I have with you." Blaine yelled. Rachel smiled when she heard that.

"That's my girlfriend." Finn yelled and tackled Blaine to the ground.

"That's enough of this out of character shit." Artie yelled and stood up and took Finn off Blaine and threw him to the ground.

Then Brittany woke up from her fantasy. She had the same face she had when Rachel hit her seconds ago. Then she snapped out of the face. "Ow, only Uni and Lord Tubbington are allowed to hit me."

"I'm sorry Brittany but you need to listen to me." Rachel said.

"Ok what's new anyway? And Artie you can walk in my dreams, and you're super strong. And Mercedes, you were about to kill Santana because she said hell to the no, and Santana, you actually say hell to the no in my dreams."

"Oh hell to the no! I would have killed her if she said my line." Mercedes said.

"No, I would have Lima Heightsed your ass before you tried."

"I would have thrown my tots at you." Mercedes said.

"Santana her tots are pretty big, but I didn't know she could take them off. Can I?" Brittany asked and tried taking her boobs off. "Ow. Finn can you?" Finn gave her a weird look.

"I meant tator tots Brittany. And actually I wouldn't have even wasted them, there to good!" Mercedes said.

"Or you could strike her with your chocolate thunder, didn't you say that once?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, but lighting is what strikes, not thunder, and it's not even real thunder, it's just an expression that means I'm black, with an attitude." Mercedes said.

"You're black? I always thought you were brown. Well anyway you could just make chocolate lightning, when it's a lighting storm, either stand somewhere outside and wait to get hit, that's what Lord Tubbington and I like to do for fun. Or the other thing is, you can just throw chocolate bars at the sky and hope it hits a lightning bolt, or maybe Artie is really super strong like in my dreams and he can help you. But be careful, lighting is attracted to wheelchairs."

"Brittany, can you let me freaking talk?" Rachel said.

"I have a feeling you explode if you don't talk enough in an hour." Brittany said.

"Actually, if you think about it, I haven't had much time in the spotlight this week. That needs to change." Rachel said and everyone but Finn shook their heads no. "Anyway, what I need to say is…" Sam walked in.

"Hey New Directions." Sam said. "Sorry Rachel, were you saying something?"

"Yes Mr. Singer, before you came in Brittany said something brilliant." Rachel said.

"Is there a Brittany I didn't meet yet?" Sam asked.

"No, it was this Brittany."

"Oh, cool, what was it?"

"Is it about the chocolate thunder? Because Lord Tubbington rarely stand outside in thunder storms, like if it isn't thundering and lightening, then we don't stand outside to get struck."

"Brit, can you let me talk?" Rachel said.

"You're allowed to talk now."

"She said that isn't the club about minorities rising to the top. And that's true. We were all seen as losers at some point. But like Mr. Singer put it, we get through it. We try to rise to the top. And yes sometimes we bully each other, but we get through that and sometimes out of nowhere we are friends. And we are still rising through it all, and I'm happy we are rising together. Like Blaine said, we are going to win Nationals this year, and we are going to win it together!" Rachel said.

"That was great Rachel." Finn said and walked over to her and kissed and hugged her.

"It truly was! Another group hug anybody?" Kurt asked as he grabbed Blaine's hand and everyone got up and walked over to Rachel and Finn and hugged them.

"No slushies this time Mr. Singer." Mercedes said. Sam laughed and looked at all the kids hugging each other and fell into deep thought, this is a great life he thought. Then he joined the group hug as a single tear streamed down his face. They all let out of the hug and sat down. Sam wiped his face real quick.

"You know what I was thinking? That my dream really happened but we all just forgave each other out of nowhere. That's like a Glee thing to do." Brittany said. "But that hug was great! I love being in Glee!" Brittany said.

"And we all love having you." Santana said and put her hand on Brittany's hands. They all shook their heads yes.

"I love all of you guys!" Finn said and then looked at Blaine in front of him. "Even you Blaine, sorry about earlier."

"It's fine. I feel welcomed now that you said that." Blaine smiled at Finn. Kurt smiled and mouthed thank you to Finn and put his hand on Blaine's hands. Blaine smiled back at Kurt. "And anyway Finn, we will probably act like this never happened. Like some stuff that Glee does."

"Yeah, like we could be making the same joke about how we always forget, but not realize we said it already a few times." Puck said, and then with wide eyes and a stupid expression on his face he said, "Because we just keep on forgetting, and forgetting, and forgetting."

"Yeah, like remember that list of approved religious songs and other than I Say A Little Prayer, we never mentioned it or used songs from it again, do you guys remember that?"

"No." Finn said and then whispered, "We were not supposed to ever mention that again Rachel." Then he smiled at Mr. Singer as if he didn't just say anything.

"Ok guys, are we ready for today?" Sam asked.

"We are ready to hear you sing." Mercedes said. "Even one of us already has." Mercedes said and looked at Santana.

"Are you physic?" Brittany asked Santana. "Because if you are could you tell me if Lord Tubbington is ever going to propose to Uni?"

"I'm not physic Brit. The only future I can see is one when I'm happy with you, so I can tell you if I'm ever going to propose, but not if your cat is going to propose to a stuffed mythical creature." Santana said.

"Aw, I love you too!"

"I didn't say that."

"I know but the only future I see is one that we never stop saying that to each other every hour." Brittany said and went in to kiss her. Everyone was staring at them.

"Um, what are you doing?" Santana asked.

"You've always wanted me to love you that way and call you my girlfriend." Brittany said.

"No."

"Santana, they all know, and if they don't then now is the time to come out to them, we just confessed our love to each other in the club, so they won't judge you, when have we judged each other where it really mattered? And they are listening to all this so if they didn't already know they do now, but I'm guessing they already knew."

"We did, well you knew I did, but it's all ok." Mercedes said. "We love you in this club no matter what, and we don't love you any less."

"I don't think I could love you any less than I do." Brittany said and everyone looked at her weird. "No, I meant like I love you so much and I couldn't love you less because I love you so much."

"Thanks Brit, fellow Glee clubbers, friends, lovers, frenemies, enemies, I'm a lesbian, but I'm not ready to come out of the closet to the rest of the school. But you guys deserve to finally hear it from me, and don't try to talk me into coming out to the rest of the school, I don't want to be forced out, I want to come out when I'm ready." Santana said. Sam clapped and the other kids clapped too.

"Hopefully some jackass doesn't force you out!" Finn said and smiled at Santana.

"Finn's a jackass sometimes." Brittany whispered to Santana. "He's sometimes a good leader and nice, and he's sometimes a jackass."

"We are all 100% behind you Santana." Mercedes said. "Ok, now Mr. Singer are you going to sing or not? And that was a rhetorical question, you're singing weather you want to or not."

"I do want to! I didn't quite pick a song though; I have a couple in mind though." Sam said.

"If you love us you will sing I Will Remember You by Sarah McLachlan." Kurt said and put his hands together.

"Don't sing anything without me!" Dean said and came in and stopped next to Sam.

Kurt shuddered as he saw the two hot friends next to each other. "I want them so bad!" Kurt said. And he and the girls were like fanning their selves with their hands.

"Kurt!" Blaine said and a few seconds later he said, "Share."

"For those of you who haven't met him, this is my br…" Sam cut short because he was about to say brother so he turned it quickly into best friend. "…east friend."

"Santana and I are breast friends too!" Brittany said.

Dean chuckled because of what she said and because it was unnecessary for Sam to say that because he was about to tell the kids about them. He thought about it and he wanted to tell these kids because in only one day they made an impact on Sam and he wanted to make Sam happy. "First before he sings, I want to tell you guys something about us."

"Please say you're lovers, please say you're lovers." Kurt said as he crossed his fingers and closed his eyes.

"No such luck Kurt." Santana said.

"You know what they are going to tell us?" Tina asked.

"Yes, but I'll let Dean tell you." Santana said and then realized she just said his name. "Oh crap, sorry Dean."

"It's ok Santana. My name is Dean Winchester."

"And are you an alcoholic?" Brittany asked.

"Well kind of, I mean I love alcohol, but that's not what I was going to tell you. Sam?"

"My name is Sam Winchester."

"You're the alcoholic aren't you?" Brittany asked.

"No, we hunt things."

"Are you the ones that shot Bambi's mom?" Brittany asked.

"I cried so hard at that part." Kurt said.

"No, we hunt things like vampires, werewolves, demons, shape shifters." Sam said.

"Could you guys hunt the cast of Jersey Shore next?" Blaine asked. "And bring them to Kurt and me? I'm thinking about being the situation and Kurt being Snooki for Halloween."

"They should just kill them, that show makes you stupider." Santana said.

"It really does, I've watched the whole show a few times." Brittany said.

"Good luck with your Halloween costumes Blaine and Kurt. And a Snooki does sound like something we should hunt, but she sounds like she's just some dumb slut." Sam said.

"She pretty much is." Puck said.

"But no, we hunt supernatural creatures. We save the world I guess you can say." Dean said.  
"I know it's going to be hard for you guys to believe." Sam said.

"It's not hard for me to believe. I knew it because of the books." Brittany said.

"Brittany, how do you read?" Dean asked.

"Well you need to learn the English language first if it's an English book, then with what you have learned you look at the book and…"

"No, you personally?"

"I have the audio books, I started with Lord Tubbington reading them to me but that wasn't working because all he would say is meow and when I looked on the pages, it definitely didn't just say meow. So I went to the audio books. The people on there are much better at reading then me or Lord Tubbington."

"Ok Brittany. So does anyone else actually believe us?" Sam said.

"I do for some reason, and of course I knew about it for a little longer than anyone else." Santana said. "Quinn kind of let it slide."

"Quinn, how is she?" Rachel asked.

"She's probably coming back to Glee club next week!" Santana said.

"Great!" Rachel said.

"I think I believe you, I have no idea why though. But Principal Figgins would love you guys because he believes in and is scared of vampires; he thinks I'm related to one." Tina said. "It was blackmail to let me dress the way I want."

"Cool. Well anyway, I bought a bag full of weapons to show you guys." Dean said.

"Wow Dean, let's show the high school kids weapons." Sam said sarcastically.

"I showed Quinn my gun." Dean said.

"I bet you did!" Sam said and laughed.

"Wanky." Santana said.

"Not like that, but Sam, how did you enjoy Santana groping you yesterday?"

"You sure enjoyed Quinn groping you with her tongue down your throat didn't you?"

"Jerk." Dean said.

"Douche." Sam said.

"Bitch." Dean said.

"Asshole."

"Dick."

"Four of those words are really hot. And one of them isn't douche." Kurt said.

"Tell me about it. I have so many hot images going through my mind related to those four words." Blaine said.

"Sorry guys. None of that happened; we were just teasing each other." Sam said.

"We wouldn't have told anyway, we like you two, at least you Sam because we know you better." Rachel said.

"Well with what Sam thought might be here not being true, or at least we couldn't find any leads, we are leaving today." Dean said.

"No." The girls, Blaine, and Kurt said in unison.

"Don't worry, Mr. Schue will be back, maybe not till Monday, maybe sooner." Sam said.

"Or maybe now." Mr. Schue came in with Emma behind him.

"Oh crap." Dean said.

"I just need to see you out in the hall for a minute." Will said. Santana came over and slyly kicked the bag of weapons underneath the piano.

"What's wrong Mr. Schue, you don't look all better. Maybe you should go back home. We miss you, but we would rather you be healthy again when you come back." Santana said.

"He kissed Emma. So I just want to talk to him about that out in the hallway."

"Oh hell no, you kissed her." Santana acted surprised even though she saw it.

"Did she just say my line?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh no, here comes chocolate lightning." Brittany said.

"It's thunder." Mercedes said.

"No I'm pretty sure it's pronounced lightning." Brittany said.

"Anyway I said hell no." Santana said to Mercedes.

"Oh my bad. You're good then Santana." Mercedes said.

"Shut up." Will yelled.

"Is he really a good teacher?" Sam asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. But you, what's your name?" Will asked Dean.

"It's Dean Winchester." Brittany said then she put her hand to one side of her mouth and whispered across the room, "and he's an alcoholic."

"Brittany please." Dean said.

"Mr. Winchester, can I please see you out in the hall?" Will asked.

"I don't know if you _can_ see, do you mean may I?" Dean asked.

"Please, may I speak with you out in the hall?" Will asked sternly.

"Sure buddy be right out." Dean said. "And I wouldn't try any violence out there, you won't like the outcome." Dean said sternly. Will walked out into the hallway, Dean followed a few seconds later after looking at everyone and nodding.

"Damn, this school seems like it makes you more stupid sometimes!" Sam said quietly but they all heard it.

"Amen to that!" Brittany said.

(Out in the hallway.)

Dean shuts the door as he exits the choir room. Will turns around and throws a punch. Dean catches it with his hand without much hesitation. "I told you not to try anything." Dean said and starts to bend Will's arm but let's go early. "Are you done fighting or do you have to be on the ground bleeding before you're done?"

"Why did you kiss Emma? And she said it was like you knew it would make her feel sick. She didn't remember what happened before the kiss though, she remembers vaguely going in to the choir room to talk to you, and then she remembers parts of the kiss and being in the hospital for a couple hours." Will said.

"Dude, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I hunt demons and my brother thought there wasn't something here to hunt but it turns out it's nothing."

"What?"

"It's true."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I mean, I want you too, the Glee kids seem to believe."  
"Their just kids. Most kids will believe a lot of stuff."

"Well, I can show you my gun if you don't believe me."

"Um, no thanks, I don't see how showing me that would help."

"I meant the real weapons."

"You bought weapons into a high school?"

"I have like 45 minutes left, who cares what happens now."

"You're brother does I bet. I don't know what the situation is in there with him and my kids, but I find that when I'm teaching those kids, it's impossible not to be happy most of the time. It's one of the best feelings in the world to me. I'm really pissed at you for kissing my girlfriend and hopefully bride to be, but I'm not going to do anything about it. You know why?"

"You know I would beat the crap out of you?" Dean joked.

"No, because I teach those kids valuable lessons, and they look up to me, so what kind of teacher would I be if I went against everything that club stands for and fought you right now?"

"Not a great one I guess." Dean said.

"Damn right! Now you can go back inside and without kissing her, _may _you please send Emma out?"

"Of course. And just so you know, I am a hunter, and I did what I did to get rid of your girlfriend because I needed to stay here a little longer for my brother. Who you are right about, he does love that club, and I can see the joy in him when he talks about it or is in there with them."

"Thank you. And let's just say I believe you so we can get on with our lives. Emma and I will be back tomorrow. Good luck with whatever you do."

"You too, you have an amazing thing going on in there." Dean said and motions towards the choir room. "And I am sorry." Will nods and Dean goes into the choir room. "Emma, you can go now. I'm sorry about lying to you and I'm really sorry for kissing you." Emma smacks his face.

"Didn't see that one coming did you? On the way in here Sue, after apologizing for shoving me twice, told me to stand up for myself, like she's done before when I needed to stand up to Will, obviously that didn't work that well, anyway she told me to smack you. Oh, almost forgot." Emma said and walked over to Sam and smacked him. "Goodbye Glee club." Emma said and left. Sam and Dean were in shock.

"Are you guys ok? You guys get hit around by evil creatures yet you can't handle a light slap?" Santana asked.

"We are ok; we just never expected that from her. Technically it was Sue though. Well Sue got her revenge." Sam said.

"Trust me, I've gotten slapped by girls a lot, some in kinky ways, and some that were just pissed at me." Dean said.

"Anyway like we were saying before, the pianos were a lead, but it was a bust."

"They weren't a bust for us, we still enjoyed ourselves." Tina said.

"Tina, are you blind because the pianos are busted." Brittany said.

"I meant we enjoyed ourselves while we were dancing and singing around them, so this week's assignment wasn't a bust." Tina said.

"But could you still answer my question, I've always thought you and Mike were blind." Brittany said.

"That's racist." Mike said.

"What does that comment have to do with running a race?" Brittany asked.

"Brit, they are Asian." Santana said.

"The race is an Asian race? You know what don't answer that, I want to be surprised."

"I'm sorry, I thought she understood everybody in here. We love you Tina and Mike."

"Thanks!" Tina and Mike said in unison. "Love you guys too."

"Are they talking Asian right now?" Brittany asked.

"No we were talking in English." Tina said.

"Oh did the teacher get mad?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany, stop being racist towards them." Sam said.

"Can somebody please tell me what this race is?"

"Brit, we are going to be quiet for now." Santana said and kissed her. Dean smiled.

"We think you two are cool because you hunt stuff, but we want to hear you guys sing." Mercedes said.

"Please, so I can stop listening to Brittany." Puck said.

"Just turn off your ear drums, you have to punch them really hard though." Brittany said.

"Brittany, we are going to shut up now." Santana said and kissed her again.

"If I get a kiss every time I talk then I'm talking forever." Brittany said and Santana made out with her. Dean kept smiling.

"Finn and I are going to start making out at the front of the room if you guys don't stop and let Sam sing." Rachel said and Finn smiled and shook his head yes.

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany said in unison. Mercedes looked at them with a mad stare.

"You know what since that was a perfect use for it, I'll let this slide." Mercedes said. "Now Sam and Dean sing."

"No, I only came for Sam." Dean said.

"Wanky!" Santana said. Dean and Sam rolled their eyes.

"I'm not only singing I Will Remember You to convey the feeling that I will remember you guys and hopefully you guys will remember me too, I'm singing it for you seniors, well really all of you. When you leave here or someone leaves you, that's a really sad thing. You seniors are leaving after this year and you are leaving the juniors behind. This club, this feeling this group gives, will never be the same after this year. Sure maybe most of you will see each other again, but those who won't, weep not for the memories, be happy for them. I'm not going to lie, I will probably never see any of you again, but I will love these days that we had together and remember them forever, I can only hope you guys will do the same, not only for me, but for each other and for the feeling this group gives. I've loved the last couple of days with you guys. This club pants a beautiful picture, a picture of love, happiness, togetherness, and acceptance. That's something I hope none of you forget." Sam was about ready to sing and the piano man and band were there out of nowhere. He looked at the kids and most of them were crying, he really did inspire them, and he knew he meant every word he just said. He wanted to cry too, he was so happy to be in charge of a Glee club that promotes such love and acceptance and he was so happy that these kids cared for him and looked up to him. That's what he wanted to do here, remake his days of being in a Glee club, and he couldn't be happier. "Hit it." He said and pointed to the piano man. The beginning of I Will Remember You began, and a tear came down Sam's face.

_I hope you are enjoying it so far! And please write a review! Just thought I would keep advertising my other stories: Let Me Walk You Through It, part of its sequel Walking On My Own With You, and my first fanfic I Remember the Way We Touched are on the site! I hope you read and enjoy those and continue to enjoy this one! Thank you so much, you reading, reviewing, favoriting (I know that's not a word), and enjoying my stories means the world to me!_


	7. I Will Remember You

"I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories. Remember the good times that we had? I let them slip away from us when things got bad, how clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun, want to feel your warmth upon me, I want to be the one. I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories." Sam sung. The girls, Kurt, and Blaine were tearing up or crying. Blaine and Kurt were smiling at each other and back at Sam. Blaine was really only crying because Kurt would be leaving him after this year because he was a senior and Blaine was a junior. Santana and Brittany were holding hands and crying while Brittany laid her head on Santana's shoulder. Mike kissed Tina on the cheek as Sam sung. Rachel laid her head on Finn as he held her. Mercedes grabbed Artie's hand, as they smiled at each other. Puck just looked around and noticed everybody had someone comforting them but him.

"I'm so tired but I can't sleep, standin' on the edge of something much to deep,  
it's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word, we are screaming inside, but we can't be heard. I will remember you," The Glee club did the nanananana thing in between the lyrics. "Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories." The Glee club started to smile at each other, not just their significant others or in Mercedes case, Artie. Tears were still coming down the girls', Kurt's, and Blaine's face. Artie and Mike even teared up a little. They loved each other and Sam was right, after this year, it will be different.

"I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose, clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose, once there was a darkness, deep and endless night, you gave me everything you had, oh you gave me life. I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories."

The whole Glee club stood up and sung the last part with Sam. "I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories." And as the song ended the whole club went in for another group hug with Sam. Sam smiled and looked up at Dean. Dean smiled back at him.

"Definitely worth the wait Mr. Singer, I mean Mr. Winchester." Kurt said.

"Sure was." Mercedes said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Thank guys." Sam said. "I'm going to miss this."

"Thankfully you won't have to miss it until after tomorrow." Dean said. Sam looked at him in amazement. "No, I didn't notice any leads, but I noticed something that made my brother happy, so I'm letting him enjoy that for another day." Sam went over to Dean and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Dean." Sam said.

"You got it. I still don't know what is really up here, and maybe it's just something that makes you happy so you wanted to try it for a couple days, but whatever it is, I'm happy you are happy." Dean said.

"Aww." The girls of Glee said together."

Dean laughed. "Well I'm going to go, I just came to hear you sing, I'll see you later. Nice meeting you all." Dean said and waved at the Glee club and they waved back.

"You know what else would make me happy?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"For you two to have sex." Santana said.

"Yes please." Kurt said.

"You guys are pervs!" Finn said.

"No guys, it's for Dean to sing tomorrow." Sam said.

"Hell no." Dean said.

"Watch it!" Mercedes said.

"Dean, I want what these kids want, and one of the things they want, besides fame, is you singing. We are leaving tomorrow, you will most likely never see these kids again, and you sing in the car sometimes, why not show them. It would mean the world to me because I love seeing the Glee club happy. Please Dean." Sam said.

"Please!" Everyone said to Dean.

Dean thought about it for a few seconds. "Sure." The club cheered and Sam smiled at Dean and mouthed thank you. "And, I'm going to practice what you guys preach."

"Let me guess, well I know it's not abstinence." Brittany said.

"Brit, just let me talk. It's acceptance." Dean said.

"That was my second guess, after gay is the way." Brittany said and smiled.

"Anyway, it's acceptance, peace, love, and togetherness. I'm happy you guys make my brother happy, and yeah sometimes you guys can be lame…" Dean said.

"Dean get to the point." Sam said.

"I'm going to let you guys pick the song I sing tomorrow and I will accept your guys' decision. And then we never talk about me singing again. I'm doing this for Sam and I guess you guys, but still just never mention it again after you hear and see me." Dean said.

"I would make a joke about us forgetting all the time but I actually remember forgetting to remember to say that we already made a bunch." Puck said.

"That doesn't make since, and that's me talking… I think." Brittany said.

"Anyway Dean, we are excited to hear you sing tomorrow!" Santana said. "I'm a lesbian but sometimes I'm still hot for boys, so I don't know, but I'm still excited."

"Me too! Maybe you two could do a duet!" Kurt said.

"I don't see that happening." Dean said.

"Are you physic? Could you tell me if Lord Tubbington got Uni pregnant, I keep putting the pregnancy test stick into Uni, but it won't tell me if she is pregnant. She won't qualify for the new reality show, The Not So Secret Life of An American Unicorn, if she isn't pregnant."

"Brittany, I told you I wasn't physic, and I'm pretty sure Dean isn't either. But seeing that vampires and werewolves exist, maybe there are real physics." Santana said.

"Like Mr. Schue?" Brittany asked and everybody looked at her weird. "Well remember earlier this week, he like knew Mercedes wouldn't do anything about her future."

"Brit, he isn't physic."

"There are physics though." Dean said.

"Cool, could you ask them some questions for me?"

"No, I'm out." Dean said and left before Brittany could say anything."

"Guys, I want to go to the auditorium for what I have planned next." Sam said.

"Yay! And then Kurt and I can sing Ding Dong the Witch is Dead in there." Rachel said.

"Can't wait to see it… again." Blaine said.

"I want to try something new, what if to celebrate Blaine being in New Directions, we switch around a little bit?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, Finn is my step brother now, so it would be kind of incest for me and him to go at it."

"Isn't it called stepcest?" Brittany said.

"And Rachel, I'm straight, and in love with you!" Finn said.  
"And anyway, you and Blaine tried going out last year, the only reason he liked it is because he was drunk when he kissed you." Kurt said.

"I meant that I practice with Finn, and you practice with Blaine. Just to try something new." Rachel said.

"I bet Quinn wanted to try something new when she slept with Puck, right Finn?" Brittany asked. Finn and Puck both looked down in a awkward silence. "I mean the two reasons she gave were stupid as hell, well being drunk was kind of a good excuse." Brittany said.

"That's a good idea Rachel!" Blaine said. "Besides, I haven't sang a duet with Kurt in while."

"You two sang that one about candles." Brittany said.

"Hey Monday! Yeah!" Blaine said.

"My name is Brittany, get my name right Blaine Warbler."

"I was talking about the band that sung Candles. And it's Anderson." Blaine said.

"I thought you said it was Hey Monday." Brittany said.

"My last name is Anderson." Blaine said. "And we sing sometimes in our free time anyway Brittany. But yeah Rachel, I'm down for it."

"Not as down as Artie is." Brittany said and smiled at Artie; he smiled and then turned away and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Rachel that is a good idea, after what I have planned. Let's just say that wasn't the only song I was going to sing today." Sam said. The Glee club got overly excited as they do sometimes.

"You were so good the first time; I can't wait to hear what you have for us next." Tina said.

"It's not only going to be me this time. It's going to be a duet kind of and a group number. I'm going to pick one of you who I think is not getting enough spotlight, but deserves it for senior year." Sam said.

"Oh, so it's not me!" Tina said.

"Well, that's where the group part comes in. My special choice and I are going to sing the beginning and then a few others that haven't exactly been in the spotlight are going to come in and shine at the end."

"Yay! I'm a shoe in then!" Tina said.

"So is Lord Tubbington." Brittany said.

"But to all you that do get a lot of the spotlight…" Sam stopped and stared at Rachel for a few seconds. She smiled at him. "You will get your chance in the group number I have planned for tomorrow. I'll meet you in the auditorium." Sam said. The club was excited for today and tomorrow as they got up and headed towards the auditorium.

"Just so you know, a purple piano is still in there from when Kurt and I practiced yesterday, but that time we had brooms and hats, but we left those at home, sorry." Rachel said on her way out.

"It's fine Rachel, I'll be right in there." Sam said as everyone left, Santana was in there alone with Sam.

"Wow, you really do enjoy this club." Santana said.

"More then you know." Sam said.

"I think it's great. Thanks for caring about us and believing in us."

"Santana, I'm thinking about telling the whole club this in the auditorium, I was in a Glee club when I was 16 for about three weeks. Now as you know we are hunters and as kids, Dean and I would travel around the world with our dad fighting monsters. There was one time when we stayed in one place for a few weeks. I wanted more than just going to classes because our dad hunted. So I joined a club, the Glee club there. I told Dean that I joined math club, he would stay away from that and wouldn't ask questions. Well I'm going to tell the whole club this story, so if you want to head in there, I'll be in there in a minute. And I'll always remember you Santana, the whole Glee club really, but you will always be that girl I sung Promiscuous with." Sam said and chuckled and Santana laughed.

"And you will always be that hot substitute who was inspirational that I sung Promiscuous with. I can't wait to hear the rest of your story. And I am most definitely going to cry tomorrow when you leave."

"I'm going to cry tomorrow too." Sam said.

"You're such a nice guy, don't lose that."

"And you don't lose who you are. You love Brittany, stop chasing around Dean and I. Be with the person you love. Why do you like us anyway?"

"You two are hot as hell."

"You know Dean has been to Hell." Sam said.

"Really? Crap, why do we believe this stuff."

"Yup, and that guy in the trench coat that you met yesterday, he's an angel and he dragged Dean out of Hell." Sam said and Santana giggled.

"Wow. I can't believe it's all real. Thank you Sam, again for everything. And yeah I do love Brittany, you two are just a little fling when it comes to me having a crush on you. See you in the auditorium." Santana said and kissed Sam on the lips real quick. "That was just as friends." Santana said as she hugged him.

"Friends." Sam said and hugged back. Santana left the choir room and after she left a tear streamed down Sam's face.

(Outside under the bleachers.)

"Hey Quinn, thought I might find you out here." Dean said.

"Hi Dean." Quinn said.

"What are you still doing here?"

"You know what, you were really honest with me earlier, so I'm going to come out and admit something. Every day so far, which is only four but still, I wait out here for a little while or until Glee would be over because I regret leaving that club. I know I told you that I miss it, but that's not the half of it. I miss it so much more than words can say, and you helped me realize that. Thank you." Quinn said.

"Well it's what I'm substituting as, a counselor, and like I said you remind me of me when I was younger. You are so welcome Quinn. I just watched my brother sing I Will Remember You, and I almost cried, I mean this is me we are talking about. It wasn't just because it was a sad song and to be honest it made me think of my dad and what life would be without Sammy. It also made me think of you, I made an impact on you Quinn, and that actually makes me very happy. It's so weird but none of this is like me. I just think since you reminded me of me, that if I helped you, I would be helping one more kid out of being a dick and actually do something with their lives. You are going to have that great life that I never could because of hunting, and that is somewhat because of me. So I will always remember you especially out of this experience."

"You're right Dean. And I will definitely remember you, especially when I win Nationals with my team, I'll have you to thank. And then when I graduate, I'll have you to thank again because I kept my grades up and was able to move out of Lima to wherever. So yeah, I will remember you too." Quinn said and hugged him. As they let out of the hug they stared at each other. Quinn started leaning in for a kiss but she stopped waiting for Dean to lean in too. A couple seconds later he leaned in a kissed her. They began to make out passionately. Then they both stopped.

"That was great Quinn! And thank you for saying you will always remember me too. But I don't to ruin your life at all, so we are going to stop there."

"I just wanted to make out with you; I really was going to stop, just like I was going to stop earlier."

"Me too Quinn, surprisingly, I would have stopped earlier too. I like you a lot as a person, and I want to respect you just as I want you to respect yourself."

"I will! Thank you, you actually mean a lot to me after only two days."

"You do too." Dean said and kissed her on the forehead. "I just wanted to tell you I will remember you. And I will miss you after tomorrow. Will I see you to say goodbye for one last time?"

"You can bet on it Dean." Quinn said and smiled as a tear came down her face. He smiled back.

"See you then."

"Yup… see you then." Quinn said and smiled at him again. He smiled back and turned around to walk inside.

(In the auditorium.)

Sam walked into the auditorium to see all the Glee kids standing on the stage waiting for him. "I have the sheet music for the song me and one lucky member are going to sing. It actually has the same name as the one I just sang."

"Candles?" Brittany asked.

"I Will Remember You, by Ryan Cabrera. It's not as sad as the one I just sang though, but it still has a great meaning, similar meaning too, well kind of."

"Who's your lucky senior?" Rachel asked.

"Well it's obviously not you Rachel, sorry." Puck said.

"The winner, that gets to sing most of the song with me, is… Mercedes Jones." Sam said. Mercedes clapped and cheered with happiness.

"Thank you Sam." Mercedes said.

"This doesn't mean I like any of you less, we have a group number tomorrow, right now I

wanted to practice what you guys preach, acceptance and everyone getting a turn to show their talent, which doesn't happen a lot in here, maybe that's not even what you guys preach, anyway it's what I'm preaching right now. I made you a song sheet Mercedes and one for myself. Then I made three more for three others who don't really get there time in the spotlight. Tina, Mike and Artie." Sam said and handed each of the four people their song sheets. This is another song not only from me to you, but also for all of you guys to each other. And after it, I have something to tell you, something that I already started telling Santana."

"Do you just tell or show Santana everything before us? First you singing with her, then you telling her you are a demon hunter, and now whatever you are going to tell us after the number." Kurt said.

"It just works out that way Kurt. Where are the piano and band members?" Sam yelled off the stage and turned around and they were all there. "Oh cool, hit it." Sam said and he didn't notice but Dean walked in.

"Eight years later, time goes by fast, got my memories and they will last, I try to keep it simple 'cuz I hate goodbyes, I try to keep it simple by telling myself that, I." Sam sung.

Then Mercedes and Sam sing, "I will remember you and all of the things that we've gone through, there is so much I can say, but words get in the way so we're not together, I will remember you, I will remember you."

Mercedes sings, "We're a picture in my mind and when I wanna find you, I just close my eyes, you'll never be that far from me so don't say goodbye 'cuz you'll never be that far from me, I'm telling myself that."  
Mercedes and Sam sing, "I, I will remember you and all of the things that we've gone through, there is so much I can say, but words get in the way so we're not together, I will remember you."  
Tina sings, "You were there when I needed a friend, thank you, thank you." Sam and her point at Artie.

Artie sings, "I never told you how much that meant, God, thank you, thank you." Sam and him point back at Tina.  
Tina sings, "I will remember you and all of the things that we've gone through," She puts her hand on Artie's back.

Artie sings, "there is so much I can say, but words get in the way so, I,"

Mercedes, Artie, and Tina sings as Mercedes is in between them dancing while they put their arms around each other. They sing. "I will remember you and all of the things that we've gone through, there is so much I can say, but words get in the way so we're not together, I will remember, we're not together, I will remember you."  
Sam sings, "Ooh, I will remember you." The whole club claps and Mercedes, Tina, and Artie hug each other while smiling.

"That was awesome Sam." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, you gave me my opportunity to shine, even if it was just a small part in a song." Tina said.

"Yeah, you're pretty cool Sam. A+ in my book." Artie said.

"Thanks Sam!" Artie, Tina, and Mercedes said in unison as Mercedes and Tina hugged him and Artie gave him a fist bump.

"You guys are so welcome!" Sam said. "Mike, why didn't you sing along with them at the end?"

"I've never been a good singer. I know that I always sing background anyway, but I didn't want to have my chance to sing and mess it up. Tina and I are working on me becoming a better singer; I'm hoping we have it down pat soon. I'm really just here to dance in the meantime."

"Well good luck Mike. And you guys did great!" Sam said.

"Yeah, Tina was excellent, all of you guys were, but I just love Tina so much." Mike said.

"I love you too!" Tina said and they kissed.

"So we got that down, I will remember you, you will remember me, and you guys will all remember each other, weather you ever see each other again or not."

"Thank you Sam!" Rachel yelled.

"Thank you Sam." The whole Glee club said in unison.

"Thank you Sam." Dean whispered to himself.

"We will most definitely remember you." Rachel said. "Great lesson today!"

"Yeah!" The whole club yelled in unison and gave Sam yet another group hug.

"Yeah." Dean said as he turned around to leave the auditorium.

"Now, as I promised I have something to tell you. My own brother doesn't even know this." Sam said. That caught Dean's attention. Dean turned around and stared at his brother in anticipation of what Sam was about to tell the Glee club. He stayed hidden in the back, he needed to hear this and he needed to know why Sam hid it from him. A bunch of thought went through his mind, like why had Sam kept this from his brother and how long has he kept this from him? Dean tried to shut his mind up because the only way to find out, is to listen to what his brother was about to say, so he just waited to see what his brother would say.

_I hope you are enjoying it so far! And please write a review! Just thought I would keep advertising my other stories: Let Me Walk You Through It, part of its sequel Walking On My Own With You, and my first fanfic I Remember the Way We Touched are on the site! I hope you read and enjoy those and continue to enjoy this one! Thank you so much, you reading, reviewing, favoriting (I know that's not a word), and enjoying my stories means the world to me!_


	8. Only One More Day

"I was in a Glee club just like this for a few weeks back when I was 16. And I loved those three weeks! As you know, Dean and I are hunters, well when we were kids, our dad would have to take us with him on hunting trips or we would stay at a motel while he went somewhere to hunt. And how my dad got into hunting is a long story, let's just say our mom died in the hands of a demon. Anyway, Dean and I stayed in Buffalo, NY while my dad was out hunting God knows what. Dean was out of high school already and would sometimes go hunting with Dad but he stayed with me that time and while I was younger. But I went to a high school for those three weeks, Hutch Tech. Hunting is annoying because we moved and moved. I was tired of doing classes, moving, new school, moving, and then new school again. So I decided to join the Hutch Tech Glee club, it was called the Techniglee's. And I felt welcome right away. I told Dean that I had joined the math club because I knew he wouldn't ask questions and stay as far away from it as he could." Sam said and the Glee club laughed. Dean just had a serious look on his face. So this is what Sam liked about this place, he felt normal as a Glee clubber. "The first day I had already made new friends in the Glee club, mostly all of them were my friends the first day, but by the end of the three weeks we were all friends. This is kind of the same situation only I'm the teacher and we have three days. And the teacher, Ms. Bonns, she was so amazing, like how you guys talk about Mr. Schue and even me, that's how she was, so inspirational. I loved her and all 18 of the other kids in the club. And I love you guys already." Sam said as he tried to hold in his tears. "When I had to leave, I was so upset. It was one of the things I took into consideration when I was going to leave Dad and Dean for Stanford. I thought, that was a great life, even if it was only three weeks, I was normal and I belonged for those three weeks. I sometimes wonder what my life would have been like if I had stayed in that Glee club, I couldn't because I wasn't 18, but still. I also wonder what my life would have been if I stayed at Stanford. But it's a moot point. I love being inspirational and being with you guys because it made me so happy back then, and I want you guys to be as happy as I was and as I am right now." Sam said and wiped a tear off his face.

"Awwwww." The whole Glee club said and hugged him.

"We are so happy too!" Rachel said.

"Damn right we are." Santana said.

Dean clapped as he came down the aisle to the stage. Sam looked at him as the Glee club let out of the hug. "Dean, how much of that did you hear?"

"Everything from the beginning of the song and on." Dean said. "Sam I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"Don't, back then I didn't tell you because you would make fun of me and I didn't tell you yesterday because up until an hour ago, I though you would make fun of me. But you accepted me here, so I was actually going to tell you tonight."

"So the whole job was a set up?"

"Not all of it." Castiel appeared out of nowhere and said. The Glee club all stared at him weird. Santana waved at him.

"Cass you were in on it?"

"He was for part of it. At first, I did just want a rest so I wanted to pull over and take the day and night off. Then we heard those women talking about kids singing. It bought me back to Hutch Tech high school. That's why I pushed us into the nonexistent job. That's why Cass gave me the angel weed."

"I think that's the stuff Lord Tubbington is on… well one of the things." Brittany whispered to Santana.

"And that's why I got Will and Emma sick, to make it look like a lead and Cass went along with it because that's what I asked him to do in my mind. I was happy when the purple pianos seemed like a lead. I'm sorry for lying to you Dean." Sam said.

"I am too." Castiel said. "But I thought you and Sam deserved a break, well kind of a break. And I happen to know you enjoyed your stay here."

"It's ok, both of you. You're right Cass, I enjoyed my stay here. And Sam, you're right… I would have laughed at you… 24 hours ago. But you do love it and I enjoy seeing you happy. Even when you were 16 I wanted you happy, I know with a hunting life that's sometimes hard, but I would have done whatever to make you happy." Dean said.

"Thanks Dean." Sam said and got off the stage and hugged him.

"You're welcome Sammy."

"Aw!" Rachel said.

"I'll let you get back to teaching Glee." Dean said.

"Or you could stay and watch Rachel and I sing Ding Dong the Witch is Dead." Kurt said.

"Come on Dean, stay." Rachel said.

"First let me just say one thing, sorry Cass for not introducing you. This is Castiel, he's an angel, so now if you had any doubts about us, you know you believe us now seeing as you just saw him appear out of nowhere." Dean said.

"Hi everybody." Castiel said.

"An angel?" Brittany asked. "Sweet!"

"Hey." They all said.

"Well I must go now. Enjoy your days off Dean and Sam." Castiel said and vanished.

"Wow, that was cool, yet unbelievable." Finn said.

"Yeah Finn, but seeing is believing and we all definitely saw that hot angel disappear." Brittany said.

"Yeah seriously, the only angel I see now is Brit." Santana said and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"Aww." Brit said. "Thank you Santana, you're an angel too, sometimes a real mean one, but you're always nice to me."

"So are we ready for Kurt and me to perform?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah we are." Dean said and sat down.

"Yeah sure, but I loved getting to sing, it reminded me of Dog Days Are Over, right Tina?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes! That was a great day!" Tina said.

"But not a dog day." Brittany smiled at Tina and Mercedes.

"I'm sure you two will get your chance again." Rachel said.

"When?" Tina asked.

"I really don't know, do I look physic?" Rachel said.

"If you are could you tell me..." Brittany started but Santana told her to shhhh.

"Anyway, I don't have to be physic to know you guys are going to love our performance! And I apologize in advance that we don't have the props that we had yesterday when we performed it for the first time." Rachel said. "Hit it." Ding Dong the Witch is Dead starts to play. Rachel and Kurt perform it for the Sam, Dean, and the Glee club.

After Rachel and Kurt are done, everybody claps.

"That was great you guys, the NYADA mixer is going to love it!" Sam said. "Good luck to you both, you guys are going to make it!"

"Is there something people are not telling me?" Brittany asked.

"You're dumb." Finn said.

"Lord Tubbington is really fat." Artie said. "And high."

"You're hot." Puck said.

"No none of that, none of that is even true… well I am hot and dumb. But I meant that everybody keeps saying this will happen or saying the word physic so I'm really confused, are any of you physic?" Brittany said.

"No, none of us are physic. But back to what I was saying, all of you can make it if you try. You need to have that drive and that dream. When I said I will never see you again, I meant in person, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see every one of your names in lights, I very much want to see your dreams come true, and they will if you fight for them. And hey if you don't want to be famous and you are just in here because you enjoy it, I wish you the best of luck too."

"Thank you so much." Mercedes said and hugged him.

"Yeah thank you." Rachel said and hugged him.

"Thanks!" Kurt said and hugged him and stayed in the embrace for a few seconds.

"Ok Kurt that's enough." Blaine said and then hugged Sam. "Thank you." Blaine stayed in the embrace for a few seconds.

"Thanks Sam." Tina said.

"Thank you so much." Santana said and hugged him. The rest of the Glee club thanked him and hugged him too.

"I feel bad for Dean." Santana said.

"You don't have to feel bad for me." Dean said.

"Do you want a hug? I know we barely know you but we can all give you a group hug, we have been giving those a lot lately." Rachel said and the whole club got off the stage and hugged him. He smiled and hugged back. He looked at Sam and smiled at him too. Sam smiled back and mouthed thank you. Dean nodded.

"Ok guys, I hate to say this but we are done for the day. I'm sad because this is the second last time I can say that… ever." Sam said.

"We are going to miss you so much." Rachel said and the rest of the club shook their heads.

"We have been over this a lot but it all doesn't seem like enough, I will miss you so much." Sam said.

Dean was surprised about how happy the Glee club truly made Sam. "I want to give all of you some hope, maybe when we are around here again, we can visit."

"Dean that would be great, but most of them are moving on after this year, they will be spread out then." Sam said.

"Then that may give us all more hope. If they go to school in other places where we haven't hunted then maybe you will see some of them again, maybe all. We usually don't do jobs in the same place once but if we absolutely had to I think we would try. So never say never Sammy."

"I guess you're right. So maybe I will see some of you again, hopefully all of you but nobody knows the future." Sam said.

"But you said there were really physics, I was going to find one after we left today." Brittany said.

"I didn't mean it like that; they are kind of different physics. Anyway we can only hope we see each other again. I already love you guys, and I have to lose you tomorrow without knowing when I will or if I will ever see you again. So let's just leave today and I will see you tomorrow and we will see what happens in the future." The kids left and as they left they each gave Sam and Dean a high five.

"Nice kids, I can see why you like them; I mean they are ok but I don't know them as well as you do. So you always dreamed about being in a Glee club?"

"It was the feeling Dean. I loved being a part of something that wasn't hunting monsters. I felt accepted and I felt like it was really home. You and I both know that we have thought about another life outside of hunting. Those three weeks was my life without hunting, even though I didn't even do much hunting at that age, I still had to move around with you and Dad. That stop when I was in the Glee club, was my favorite and has continued to remain my favorite. I mean I'm not going to lie; the singing and dancing were fun and uplifting too, but I also always felt that I was a part of something special, and even as a teacher of this now, I feel like I'm a part of something special. I love it just as much as I did when I was 16. Don't get me wrong Dean, we don't admit it enough or really at all, but I loved you and Dad and I still do, it's just hunting didn't seem like it was for me back then. I wanted to go to school, get married, and have a normal and happy life."

"I know Sam, I just felt like you were leaving us and you didn't even care."

"It was a hard decision at times, but I wanted to be normal for longer than three weeks and I was at Stanford until you came and dragged me out of there. And I'm not blaming you, hunting has its ups and downs, but at least I'm with my brother."

"Let's just drop it for now, but thank you. I'm happy I'm hunting with you too, and we don't admit it enough, I do love you Sammy. And I'm sorry that I took you from something that made you happy, it seems I do that a lot."

"It's not your fault. We were born into this. No matter what we did or do, we were always meant to live this life."

"Well I'm still sorry this is the way it had to be." Dean said.

"It's fine. Thanks Dean for this talk. It all means a lot to me." Sam said and hugged Dean and Dean hugged back.

"Thanks and you are so welcome Sammy. Even though this is a little too much like a chick flick, but sometimes we need that… and I said sometimes so don't start crying all the time."

"You either." Sam said and laughed as they let out of the hug. Finn and Rachel came in.

"Is this one of those brotherly love scenes in TV shows where the viewer just thinks damn, I wish I had a brother like that?" Finn asked.

"Yeah kind of." Sam said.

"Awesome, those brothers are so cool. I wish I had something like that." Finn said.

"Finn, Kurt's your step brother." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah! Sometimes I feel like the only thing that matters in my life is you." Finn said to Rachel.

"Aw. You too Finn." Rachel said and kissed him.

"Yeah those brothers are awesome." Dean said trying to break their kiss up.

"What are you two doing back here?" Sam asked.

"Remember my brilliant plan, well they all are brilliant but this one was said earlier. Finn and I are going to practice Ding Dong the Witch is Dead while Kurt and Blaine practice it in the choir room." Rachel said.

"Sorry but the witch isn't dead yet." Sue said as she came in with Sugar. "Hey Sam, hey Dean."

"Hey Sue." Sam said. "Sugar, what are you doing here?"

"I told you that I would come back and audition every day, I don't want to be forgotten about out of nowhere and never come back even though I said I would."

"And I keep on encouraging her more and more to audition." Sue said.

"Oh, just like you keep on touching Brittany." Dean blackmailed her as he stepped up right in front of Sue just staring into her eyes.

"Wow, brave! And you're just as much a douche as I am a bitch aren't you?" Sue said.

"I don't care what you think of me, I just dislike you a lot."

"The feeling is mutual. Now the acoustics and the auto tune are much better in here so I wanted you to give Sugar a shot in here. Well actually the auto tune is good where ever the kids sing."

"First of all, all those voices are real and second of all, the kids perform amazing weather they are auto tuned or not. They shouldn't use auto tune if they do because those kids are all naturally good singers!" Sam said. "And Sugar, I'm sorry but please wait until Monday to see what Mr. Schue is going to say. You just need to work on your vocals… and your dancing. I'm sorry but I think everyone should be a part of whatever club they want but maybe this isn't the club for you." Sam said.

"It really isn't Sugar." Rachel said.

"Are you saying that you think I'm bad?" Sugar said.

"Yes, I'm so sorry." Sam said.

"Punch him in the nuts and the face and we can move on and try again on Monday." Sue said.

"Maybe punching him will fix his ear drums and eyes because I was breathtaking."

"Woah, I didn't hear you sing Sugar, but don't punch my brother." Dean said.

"Punch him too… I don't like him." Sue said.

"You know what Sue." Sugar said.

"Call me coach Sylvester."

"I'll call anyone what I want. Anyway, I'll try again Monday and then if I don't get in I'll just have my daddy pay for them to start my own Glee club here." Sugar said.

"Rich and a bitch! Outstanding!" Sue said as Sugar and her left. Sue looked back at Sam and Dean and gave them a very dirty look.

"Well that was weird!" Finn said.

"Yeah it was." Sam said. "Well I'm going to go, thanks for standing up for me Dean just then, and always." Sam smiled at Dean.

"Of course dude." Dean said.

"Rachel, let me know how NYADA goes. Good luck." Sam said.

"Thank you!" Rachel said.

"I'm sure she will do great." Finn said. "She always does, she never even chokes. Knock on wood." Finn said and kissed her while knocking on the back of a chair.

"That's not wood." Dean said.

Finn was barely paying attention and knocked on his crotch and laughed at himself even though he didn't think anyone saw, but Dean did. Dean had a disgusted look on his face. Sam already left though.

"Well bye you two." Dean said.

"Bye Dean." Rachel said and waved at him while still in Finn's embrace.

"See you later dude. And don't ever lose that brotherly bond you have with your brother, it really is a cool thing to have, I wish I did." Finn said.

"Kurt!" Rachel said reminding him Kurt's his step brother.

"My name is Finn, were you dreaming about making out with Kurt?"

"No, I meant he is your step brother."

"Oh yeah, but we don't have a bond like they do." Finn said motioning toward Dean.

"Well thank you! And we won't lose the bond we have, at least not if it's in my power to stop it." Dean smiled and left. Rachel and Finn smiled at him and then started making out again.

"Ok let's get on the stage and practice. Thank you for doing this with me Finn." Rachel said.

"Well I love you, so I would love to do it with you." Finn said. "I meant the song."

"Yeah I got it." Rachel giggled.

(In the choir room.)

Blaine and Kurt were next to the piano practicing vocal runs. "Kurt, you are going to be amazing tonight, you always bring it with the singing and even the dancing if you do any at all." Blaine said and smiled. Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike, Santana, and Puck were sitting in the chairs hanging out.

"Thanks Blaine. You were amazing today, as always. I love that you are here with me at this school. It means so much to me. Now I know you told me it wasn't all for me and that it was for you, but let's admit it, it was a little bit for me." Kurt said.

"A little bit." Blaine said and laughed and bumped him with his shoulder. Kurt laughed and bumped him back.

Sam came in. "Hey guys, you're all still here?"

"Yeah, well Blaine and I are practicing and they just want to watch and hang out. And the piano man and band members don't ever have anything to do and leave after we do." Kurt said.

"Well good luck tonight Kurt! I'm sure you will nail it." Sam said.

"Yeah, thank you. I will definitely not choke." Kurt said.

"Knock on wood." Blaine said and knocked on the piano.

"I'm sure you won't." Sam said.

"That was an excellent idea today Sam." Mercedes said. "You're really great!"

"I totally agree." Artie said.

"Yeah thank you!" Tina said.

"Well you guys deserve it, I can't tell you enough how talented you all are. And I'm going to enjoy my time with you until the very last second tomorrow." Sam said and packed up his stuff. "With that said, I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Sam started to leave the room.

"Us either." Kurt said. Sam smiled and waved as he left the choir room. Puck got up and looked out in the hall and saw Sam and Dean leaving together.

(Out in the hallway.)

"Good day today Dean. Thanks for everything." Sam said.

"You're welcome, it was a great day!"

"Thanks for agreeing to sing."

"Don't mention it. And, I'm going to use an overused expression, YOLO, so yeah, you only live once. And another overused expression is FML. I broke part of a nail, FML, I stubbed my toe, FML, I forgot to make my bed, FML. No not your life, FML. I was almost killed by a spirit, FML, I had sex with a werewolf, I'm looking at you Sammy, FML, I'm currently trusting a demon who my brother thinks I shouldn't trust, again I'm looking at you, FML. Here's probably the best one yet, my baby brother was forced fed demon blood and then that demon killed our mom by putting her on the ceiling and setting the ceiling on fire and then 23 years later killed our dad and then tried to get my brother to join an evil army and when we destroyed his ass the evil never ended. So FML, no FOL. Oh and Sam always had a dream to be a part of a Glee club, FHL." Dean said and laughed. Sam laughed too. "That last part was just to mess with you."

"Yeah I know Dean, but that whole thing was funny."

"And another thing that annoys me, people that say it's cold as hell. No it's not, Hell is hot and trust me I've been there. Oh and that was fun as hell, Hell is not fun at all." Dean said.

Sam laughed. "Well that was funny as hell." Sam joked and pushed Dean playfully. Dean pushed him back playfully. Before they got into the Impala, they looked at each other over the Impala.

"One more day!" Dean said to Sam.

"One more day." Sam smiled but then frowned thinking about leaving tomorrow. They both got into the Impala and Dean headed towards the motel.

(In the choir room.)

"They officially left." Puck said.

"Ok let's go to the auditorium and start working on the group number for Sam!" Kurt said.

"I'll go get Brittany from the bathroom, she probably fell in again." Santana said and Tina and Mercedes laughed. "No I'm serious, she really falls in." Santana headed towards the bathroom as the rest of them headed towards the auditorium.

"Hey guys, did they leave?" Finn asked as the other members came into the auditorium.

"Yup, we are all set." Puck said.

"This is going to be great!" Blaine said.

Santana and Brittany came in. "I didn't fall in this time guys, I couldn't find the flusher." Brittany said. "Are you guys ready for Mike and I to teach you guys the dance moves we have been working on for this number?"

"Hell yeah Brit." Santana said.

"So are we all ok with the song choice?" Kurt asked.

"It's kind of lame, but it will work and we have done some lame songs before anyway." Puck said.

"Yeah and it's the meaning anyway." Finn said.

"Sam loves us so he will love this!" Santana said.

"Yeah, he may not know this one but it's worth a shot. He will love the thought at least." Mercedes said.

"Let's just start practicing." Artie said.

"Guys, this is going to mean so much to him. It will show him how much he means to us. And we kind of changed the meaning from what it was suppose to be but we do that sometimes. So hopefully this will give him the idea that we want him to visit us so bad, or maybe even, you know, stay a little longer." Rachel said.

_I have nothing against Kurt, that one scene in this chapter when Finn kept forgetting Kurt was his step brother, was making fun of that this last season(3__rd__) there was like two or three times in the same two episodes or so where Rachel and/or Finn have said in front of Kurt that my significant other is the only thing I have here or something like that. I just felt bad for Kurt. _

_Anyway, I hope you are enjoying it so far! And please write a review! Just thought I would keep advertising my other stories: Let Me Walk You Through It, part of its sequel Walking On My Own With You, and my first fanfic I Remember the Way We Touched are on the site! I hope you read and enjoy those and continue to enjoy this one! Thank you so much, you reading, reviewing, favoriting (I know that's not a word), and enjoying my stories means the world to me!_


	9. Sing Together

Sam and Dean were getting ready to go to McKinley High School one last time. They both didn't even bother going in until last period because there was no point for Sam to be there since he was just the Glee club director, even though sometimes the Glee club sing at anytime in the day. And Dean was done pretending to counsel people, other than Quinn, he helped no one and why care on the last day was Dean's motto, plus he was nervous to sing today.

"Dean, thanks again for doing this for me, and the Glee club." Sam said.

"You're welcome Sammy. It won't be that bad. You deserve to be as happy as you are now at least once in your life, we both do. Hunting makes that hard, but we are brothers and we stick together and I think at the end of each day, we are each other's happiness. Our lives are pretty messed up, saving people's lives and each other are the only things that seem right every day. And this club and you feeling like you belong somewhere that's semi normal, that's your happiness. And my happiness is being able to make that true, even if it was just for an extra day. I know I don't always show it, but I really want both of us to be happy, it's just we were born into this life pretty much so we have to do with what we got. And I hate to sound cheesy and don't ever repeat this, if you're happy I can learn to be happy, within reason. I still think you trusting Ruby is a bad idea." Dean said.

"Let's not talk about Ruby right now. What you just said was really meaningful. And whenever you are happy, I'm happy too, within reason." Sam said and laughed. "You're right, this is my happiness and I couldn't thank you enough for letting me stay another day."

"Well I get a break out of it; we both do, so it's not all that bad." Dean said. Sam out of nowhere just hugged him.

"Again, thank you!" Sam said and Dean hugged him back.

"Dude, you're welcome, but this was a chick flick about 2 minutes ago and you just made it into more of a chick flick, hell it's been a chick flick for a couple of days." Dean laughed and Sam did too as they let out of the hug. "Let's go teach these kids how to sing! Well how we sing, they are all very talented and can sing great already, but…"  
"I know what you mean Dean." Sam said.

"Well then let's get to it; I hope they picked a great song." Dean said.

"I'm sure they did!"

"I just don't really wanna sing Lady Gaga or Katy Perry." Dean said as they got into the Impala. "Maybe it will be Led Zeppelin."

"I highly doubt that from what I have seen them perform and after they picked that song for me."

(At the school.)

In last period Rachel and Santana were talking. "I haven't seen either Sam or Dean today." Rachel said.

"Hopefully they didn't just leave. I mean they are hunters so they would probably be ok with leaving people without saying goodbye." Santana said.

"I mean after everything Sam has said and done, there is no way he would leave without saying goodbye, and we didn't perform the group number yet for him, how dare people leave when we haven't even finished!"

"I know, it sucks. I really will be pissed if they left, especially Sam."

"Yeah, which means our plan to get him to stay longer didn't work."

"Well we have 20 minutes until Glee, maybe he will show up then."

"Excuse me, are you ladies talking about the Glee club… again?" The teacher asked.

"Yes sorry." Santana said.

"No it's fine; this school revolves around that club. More Glee!" The teacher said.

Rachel stood up and started singing "Glee Glee Glee." Santana got up and joined. Then the rest of the class started singing too. Brittany snapped out of it, she just walked down the hallway and looked in that class and imagined Rachel and the class singing Glee Glee Glee.

"Brit are you ok?" Santana asked.

"Sorry, I was looking for my class and sometimes I imagine people singing out of nowhere, and not just the Glee clubbers, and the Cheerios and band members when it's necessary, but everyone." Brittany said and Principal Figgins walked by.

"Promiscuous girl, wherever you are, I'm all alone and it's you that I want." Figgins sung.

"See what I mean." Brittany said and pointed to Figgins. "Well actually it was in my mind so you didn't see, or can you see in my mind?"

"Brittany, he was singing." Rachel said. Figgins stopped and turned around.

"Brittany, I thought you would be in the bathroom or trying to get in your locker like usual during this period, and every period but lunch, by the way please tell me you did not drink the chocolate milk today."

"I didn't, I don't drink milk because I'm allergic to the Cs in Calcium."

"Good, there was mix up with the pipes from the bathrooms this morning and, I'll leave it at that! Anyway, like I said I thought you skipped every period."

"Yes I do, but I need to apologize sir, once a month I have a period that no matter what I do I can't skip it. And that period makes me bleed."

"That's fine and I don't need to hear anymore, my wives just ended for good and I heard enough about it."

"You wife stopped her period? How?"

"It stops with age."

"Oh my Uni, I have a great idea! Sue is like 29 yet she looks like she's in her 50s, maybe since she knows how to look older but stay younger, she can make me older but I'll still look younger." Brittany said and smiled and skipped down the hall. Brittany turned around and yelled down the hall. "Oh, principal Figgins, I forgot to tell you, I don't know if you notice but sometimes I spend periods in your office hiding."

"I actually haven't noticed." Figgins screamed back.

"You haven't seen the blood yet?"

Figgins had a disgusted look on his face. "I thought you meant school periods."

"I meant both. Bye, I have to go before I forget my idea." Brittany said and skipped farther down the hall.

"Santana, you two are teen lesbians, can you teach her how to use a tampon? I really don't want to pay for more sex education classes to teach that. I don't have the budget, and I still haven't figured out where the Glee club is getting its budget, because it certainly hasn't been from me since mid year two years ago. Well sorry for interrupting your class."

"It's ok, I was just thinking about changing the lesson plan to Glee." The teacher said.

"Sounds great!" Figgins said and walked away. "Hello substitutes that I did no background check on or anything. Seriously, I was lazy and just needed two substitutes and since you two claimed to be substitutes I let you in… and lied to you about your pay." Figgins said out in the hall.

Santana and Rachel's faces lit up as they realized Figgins must have been talking to Sam and Dean. Rachel and Santana got out of their seats and ran towards the door smiling.

"Wait, did I say you can get up and leave?" The teacher said.

"Shut up, we are in Glee and can do whatever we want." Rachel said as Santana and her went out in the hallway and found Sam and Dean.

Santana ran up to Sam and jumped into his arms and hugged him. "We actually thought for a second that you guys were just going to leave us." Santana said.

"Never!" Sam said and put her down and she hugged Dean.

"Plus I wouldn't let myself or him leave without telling you goodbye, and he wouldn't leave anyway without saying goodbye." Dean said.

Rachel hugged them both too. "Any anyway, you both promised us more songs." Rachel said.

"Yeah yeah! Did you pick my song yet?"

"It's going to be a surprise! And it's a duet between you two. I know yesterday you said no, but sometimes we don't care what people say or will say, we just go for it." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I'm not singing a duet with another dude, especially my brother."

"Yes you are." Rachel said seriously as she looked into Dean's eyes.

"C'mon do I have to?"

"C'mon Dean, let's just do it to make them and me happy." Sam said.

"I said within reason, this is not within reason." Dean said.

"Your brother will appreciate it, I'll appreciate it, the Glee club will appreciate it, it will save time, and Brittany and I will make out in front of you." Santana said as she got closer to him.

Dean still thought about it for a few seconds. "Sure! But it's not because I want to see you and Brittany make out again, it's for the first three things you said, but that doesn't mean you don't have to make out in front of me."

"That's what I thought!" Santana said.

"I was actually going to ask Santana what she thought you guys could sing. I have a few ideas written out." Rachel said.

"Of course you do. Why were we even talking in there at all? Don't we hate each other?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, I mean sometimes out of nowhere I become friends with people you would never expect, like Quinn and eventually you maybe. I mean it's even more random because you two both were with Finn. But I don't hate you Santana."

"Aww, I think I will hate you for most of this year at least. Maybe for graduation's sake we can become friends more close to that time. Well thank you Dean for agreeing to sing a duet with Sam, other than when I saw you two actually here, that made my day."

"Yes definitely! I can't wait until the rest of the Glee club finds out." Rachel said.

"We just did." Kurt said as he appeared with all the other Glee club members behind Rachel and Santana.

"Do you guys just like assembly whenever?" Dean asked.

"Sometimes, it's pretty cool, we are like the Avengers." Puck said.

"I call being Thor!" Brittany said.

"Brit, weren't you going to ask Sue something?" Santana asked.

"I couldn't find her office."

"Brittany let us talk." Mercedes said.

"We were really nervous that you guys were going to skip town when you didn't show up this morning." Tina said.

"I told Santana this, never." Sam said.

The whole club hugged Sam and Dean. Figgins ran by.

"Don't eat the free brownies we were going to give you on the way out today, first of all they are special brownies, I just had one, and second of all, we had another pipe problem and they aren't brownies." Figgins said and ran away.

"Let's get to the choir room; we have a long last day ahead of us." Sam said.

"Excuse me; first of all I'm now a cougar after seeing you two, damn! And they have 15 minutes of class left." The teacher said.

"And that's precious song time we could be squeezing in." Finn said.

"That's a perfect lesson plan; how many songs can you squeeze into 42 minutes, it can go right after the lesson plan about how to milk more money out of your audience." The teacher said and went back into the class room.

"That's cool, that's the same thing this really popular show on Fox does, it's about a Spanish" Brittany does air quotes around Spanish "teacher who takes over a group of underdogs in a Glee club. It's called Glee."

"Brit, there is no such show as that." Santana said.

"Maybe that's in my dreams too. There is also an underrated show on the CW where two hot brothers are hunting supernatural things, it's called Supernatural, it's very similar to the book series of the same name."

"There is no show named Supernatural, that must be in your dreams, there is the books and Dean and Sam Winchester are right in front of us." Santana said.

"Awesome! Well guys, I want to get to the choir room and dance around." Brittany said and skipped to the choir room.

"I think we should all follow her lead." Sam said.

"Do we have to skip?" Puck asked.

"Say yes!" Kurt said.

"No we can just walk." Sam said.

"And Artie you can just roll." Dean said and Artie smiled as Sam rolled his eyes. They all went to the choir room. Brittany was dancing around while the piano man played music.

"Brittany can you sit down?" Sam asked.

"I think so." Brittany said and tried to sit down and did. "Yup I can!"

"Good, I don't know why we came in here when I was going to have us go to the auditorium, but whatever, everybody to the auditorium." Sam said. Everybody walked out and Sam and Dean were about to leave but Brittany wasn't moving. "Brittany, you can come now."

"That's what Santana says in the bed." Brittany said.

"I didn't need to know that, can you please just come to the auditorium?" Sam asked.

"Ok, but Santana is much sexier than the auditorium so it's easier with her."

"Please, follow me to the auditorium." Sam said.

"Ok." Brit said and got up and walked to Sam.

"And piano man and band members, you guys can just meet us there through whatever secret passageway you use to get everywhere." Sam said and left.

(In the auditorium)

"Ok, now before Sam and Dean get here, I narrowed it down to two songs, both Celine Dion songs." Rachel said.

"Oh I love her. Which two?" Kurt asked.

"Because You Loved Me and It's All Coming Back To Me Now." Rachel said.

"Pretty good choices!" Tina said.

"I know right!" Rachel said.

"And it is going to be hot no matter which song they sing." Santana said.

"We will all be thinking the same thing while there singing, them being hot… together! Well Puck, Artie, Finn, and Mike probably won't. Put you never know, I use to be the only homosexual in Glee, now there is a lot." Kurt said.

"Which is great!" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand as they smiled at each other.

"And are we all set for the group number dedicated to Sam?" Rachel asked.

"Yes definitely!" Mercedes said as the whole club nodded their heads.

"Ok guys that's enough, Sam and Dean are coming in." Mike said.

"Ok, first I want to say welcome to the last day with me." Sam said.

"You know what I've been wondering?" Artie asked. "I thought Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were coming back today, yet no one has mentioned that today or told anyone what happened. Did you guys put some angel weed into their drinks again?"

"Oh sorry, we forgot to tell you guys, we called Will and Emma this morning and told them that we need one more day and they just agreed and stayed home." Sam said.

"Well that's great! We want to enjoy our last day with you guys alone." Mercedes said.

"Thank you, that's the way I would prefer it too. Not that I don't like Mr. Schuester, it's just I want to spend as much of my last minutes with you guys as I can. So before we get to the goodbyes, which to be honest I am dreading, I want to sing a group number with you guys. It's Sing Together by Train. It's off their album California 37. Now I know sometimes you guys just know the lyrics to like every song, but I printed the sheet music out for you guys." Sam said.

"And I used the Cheerios copier to make copies." Dean said.

"Coach Sylvester is not going to like that!" Brittany said.

"That's why I did it." Dean said.

"You're awesome!" Brittany said.

"I love Train! And that song!" Blaine said. "I sung Hey Soul Sister one time and I'm pretty sure I rocked it."

"You most certainly did Blaine!" Kurt said and smiled at him.

"Thank you, you rock everything you sing too!" Blaine said.

"Wait, I didn't say you rocked on every song." Kurt said.

"Well I do!" Blaine said.

Kurt thought about it for a few seconds as a joke. "Yeah you really do! I remember when you sang Teenage Dream and you killed it, it was seriously amazing!" Kurt said and put his arm around Blaine and Blaine put his arm around Kurt and they kissed.

"I'm glad you like Train Blaine." Sam said. "And one thing I almost forgot, how did the mixer go last night Rachel and Kurt?"

"It sucked!" Rachel said.

"You two were amazing yesterday though!" Sam said.

"Well we didn't even perform there. This girl Harmony and her crew who looked and acted just like us took the spotlight away from us before we could even begin. And they were amazing! Harmony had a great voice and just had so much talent. They deserved the spotlight more than we ever did." Kurt said.

"That's not true! You are all amazing, you deserve the spotlight just as much as anyone if not more." Sam said.

"No we know Sam, we agreed that we aren't giving up on our dreams, we just need to better ourselves." Rachel said.

"So I am running for senior class president!" Kurt said.

"And I am going to be the lead in this year's musical!" Rachel said so sure of herself.

"That's amazing you two!" Sam said.

"Kurt, is class president going to have the same duties as Obama does?" Brittany asked.

"No, this is just for the senior class Brit, not the USA." Kurt said.

"Is it because he's black?" Brittany whispered.

"No Brit." Kurt whispered.

"Is it because you're gay?" Brittany whispered.

"Brit, it's just a president to be in charge of the class's events and stuff like that. I just need to be involved more if I have any hopes of getting into NYADA." Kurt said.

"I'm pretty sure that's where Obama went." Brittany said.

"Ok Brittany, I really want to get to the song. That's great news Kurt and Rachel, you learned from a bad experience and you are both working at it to better yourselves, I like it." Sam said.

"Yeah congrats!" Blaine said and clapped and so did the rest of the Glee club and Sam and Dean.

"Ok guys, I think we are ready to sing together." Sam said.

"Good one Sam, that's the name of the song!" Brittany said.

"How did she get to senior year? Better yet, how did she get to 1st grade?" Dean whispered to Sam.

"Be nice Dean, at least she's funny!" Sam whispered. "Ok hit it."

_(I usually don't put author notes in the middle like this but for this song I want you to use your imagination and picture who you want to be singing each part instead of me writing Sam sung this, Finn sung that, Mercedes sung that etc. Just know in my mind, everybody, Sam and the Glee club, sing in this song. Maybe some of them only get to sing at the same time as others or they all sing the chorus, and who looks at who and what they do during the song, but it's up to you.)_

"If I go before I say to everyone in my ballet, let me take this chance to thank you for the dance, if I run out of songs to sing to take your mind off everything, just smile, sit a while with the sun on your face and remember the place we met, take a breath and soon I bet you'll see, without you I would never be me, you are the leaves of my family tree, sing together, if you knew me from the very start, or we met last week at the grocery mart, just sing together, it's the least that I can do, my final gift to you. Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oooo. When I'm past the pearly gate, I will find some real estate, we can settle down and watch the world go round, we'll send down all the love we got and let them know we got a spot, for them to be and it's all free, the sun on your face and remember the place we met, take a breath and soon I bet you'll see without you I would never be me, you are the leaves of my family tree, sing together, if you knew me from the very start, or not at all you're still a part, just sing together, it's the least that I can do, my final gift to you. Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oooo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oooo." Sam and the Glee club finished. Dean clapped and cheered and so did Sam.

"Give yourselves a round of applause!" Sam said and the whole club clapped. "You guys were amazing! I can't believe that was just one step closer to being done and saying goodbye to you guys." Sam said and then looked at Dean. "But as you know, Dean and I promised you a duet."

"I don't know how I could follow that, but I did promise so what song do you guys have for us?" Dean asked.

"It's a Celine Dion song!" Kurt said.

"Please don't be My Heart Will Go On." Dean said.

"What's wrong with My Heart Will Go On?" Kurt and Rachel asked in unison.

"Well, it will be a little weird to sing with a dude that's my brother." Dean said.

"It would be hot!" Santana said.

"No it wouldn't!" Sam and Dean said together.

"Sorry guys, I want to make you guys happy but I hope that's not the song you guys picked."

"What happened to accepting any song we chose?" Rachel asked.

"This is a lesson, in life everybody should be accepted but not everyone is going to be accepting. So that's the lesson we are teaching you." Sam said just so he didn't have to sing My Heart Will Go On with Dean.

"Anyway it's not the song we agreed on. You have a choice." Tina said.

"Because You Loved Me or It's All Coming Back To Me!" Rachel said.

"Because You Loved Me!" Dean and Sam said in unison.

"Ok guys good choice, although the other one would have been hotter." Santana said.

"The other one is about a girl who is missing the way her dead lover touched her." Dean said.

"Well, we would have seen it as you guys doing it and missing that. For this one I can't guarantee we won't be thinking of you two going at it, but we will just tell you to think about this song as a way of brotherly love, you guys love each other so much as brothers, so it works as that too." Santana said.

"Yeah it actually could!" Sam said. "And do you guys really picture Dean and me going at it a lot?"

"Well some of us probably do, but don't focus on that Sam, just focus on your singing, you will do great, you always do, and Dean this is our chance to hear how good you are, so you better bring it." Santana said.

"Yeah I'll bring it! As long as everyone can just stop thinking about Sam and I doing it, we are brothers so those thought shouldn't be going through your minds."

"Sure we can stop thinking; I do it all the time!" Brittany said.

"Well I can safely say I never thought of you two doing it." Artie said. "None of us guys, except Blaine and Kurt probably, have thought about that. But I can say I have wished you two were my brothers."

"Yeah you guys hunt shit, so you two are pretty bad ass; like myself." Puck said.

"Well thanks guys, our life isn't as glamorous as you guys think but still thanks!" Sam said.

"Well you seem pretty cool to us!" Finn said.

"Yeah you're hot and cool, like Katy Perry right Blaine?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah sure. But you guys are awesome!" Blaine said. "And no comment on what Artie said about what we wish."

"Yeah no comment!" Kurt said and smiled.

"Ok I'm ready to sing! And thanks for saying we are cool and awesome… and hot!" Dean said.

"Yeah, you guys are awesome too!" Sam said as him and Dean picked up their song sheets for Because You Loved Me.

"Ok guys, here goes nothing!" Dean said and pointed to the piano guy and the band.

_I hope you are enjoying it so far! And please write a review! Just thought I would keep advertising my other stories: Let Me Walk You Through It, part of its sequel Walking On My Own With You, and my first fanfic I Remember the Way We Touched are on the site! I hope you read and enjoy those and continue to enjoy this one! Thank you so much, you reading, reviewing, favoriting (I know that's not a word), and enjoying my stories means the world to me!_


	10. Because You Loved Me

"Wait wait!" Brittany said.

"Brit no, I want to hear them now!" Santana said.

"Don't you think we should do our surprise goodbye group number to Sam first?" Brittany asked and Sam and Dean heard her.

"Well there's no surprise anymore." Rachel said.

"Thanks Brittany." Puck said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Brittany said.

"Aww, you guys had a goodbye song for me?" Sam said.

"Yup, it's called…" Brittany started.

"Brit let's keep some of the surprise ok?" Santana asked.

"Oh sorry, ok."

"So do you guys want Dean and me to sing our duet first or do you want to sing your goodbye song to me?"

"I guess since Brit let it slip we might as well sing our goodbye number." Rachel said. "But it's more than a goodbye number. We do this thing sometimes where we change the meaning of the song to benefit us. So we have given this song a different meaning, like we gave Because You Loved Me a brotherly meaning, and we will tell you that meaning after the song."

"Now you guys probably don't like this band, if you even know them, trust me I don't like them that much either, but the song has a good meaning." Finn said.

"It's One Thing by One Direction." Tina said.

"The only direction I've heard of is the New Directions." Sam said.

"Me too Sam! I get confused with right and left!" Brittany said. "But if you don't know the directions than how do you know how to stake a vampire if you don't know what side his heart is on?"

"Brit, I didn't mean it like that! Well if you guys want to sing first that's great!" Sam said.

"Fine with me! Not that I don't want to hear two sing because believe me I do!" Kurt said.

"We all do! Anyway just listen to the words and picture it from not just one person to one person…"

"Or five hot guys to one hot guy." Kurt said.

"Yes exactly, just picture it from all of the New Directions to you." Rachel said. "And Dean, this is more to Sam but it applies to you too I guess. Hit it."

"So we are doing One Thing right?" The piano man asked.

"Yes, duh, don't you and the band always just know what we are going to sing anyway? And since when can you talk to us?" Rachel asked. "Now like I said, hit it."

Rachel sings. "_I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, cause you make my heart race." Rachel pointed at Sam and Dean who were sitting in the seats now. _  
_ Santana sings. "Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite, you keep making me weak, yeah, frozen and can't breathe." Santana pointed at Sam and Dean._  
_ Kurt and Blaine sing. "Something's gotta give now, cause I'm dying just to make you see, that I need you here with me now, cause you've got that one thing!" Kurt, Blaine, and all of the New Directions pointed at Sam and Dean._

_All of the Glee club sings. "So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead, I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing, and you've got that one thing." They all pointed at Sam again. _  
_ Tina and Mercedes sing. "Now I'm climbing the walls, but you don't notice at all, that I'm going out of my mind, all day and all night." _

Finn sings. "Somethings' gotta give now, cause I'm dying just to know your name, and I need you here with me now, cause you've got that one thing." Finn and the whole Glee club pointed at Sam.

All of the Glee club sings. "So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead, I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing, get out, get out, get out of my mind, and come on, come into my life, I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing, and you've got that one thing."

The New Direction boys sing while clapping. "Woah."

Girls sing while clapping. "Woah."

They all sing while clapping. "Woah."

During that Dean puts his fist out for Sam to fist bump. "Since when do we fist bump?" Sam asked.

"Since we tried something totally different and it actually made us both happy. So I want to try this, to tell you this is actually awesome and that I support you no matter what." Dean whispered back. Sam smiled and fist bumped Dean.

"You've got that one thing." Santana sung as she grabbed Sam and dragged him up on the stage.  
The music stopped and the whole Glee club sings this part as a cappella. "Get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead."

The music started again as the whole club sings. "So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead, I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing, get out, get out, get out of my mind, and come on, come into my life, I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing, and you've got that one thing." The whole club pointed at Sam and gave him a group hug. Dean stood up and clapped.

"Dean, you are welcome to come up here and join in on the group hug." Santana said.

"Don't mind if I do!" Dean said and went to the middle and held his arms out to Sam.

"Since when do we hug when neither of us are dying or haven't seen each other in a while?" Sam asked.

"Do I have to go through the spiel again because it's pretty much the same reason for the fist bump." Dean said. "And plus, you're a cool brother, best brother ever." Dean said and cleared his throat because he was kind of embarrassed he said something that lame.

"You've got that one thing Dean. And that thing is being an amazing brother, and the best damn brother in the world." Sam said and hugged him and Dean hugged back and the whole club hugged them.

"Now Sam, I bet you want to know what your one thing that we all were singing about was." Rachel said.

"I have some ideas, but sure what is my one thing?" Sam said as they all let out of the hug.

"Well it's actually a lot of things but it can all be narrowed down to awesome! You accepted us from the very beginning, you love us, we love you, and you are an excellent teacher." Santana said.

"If you were listening to the words, get out of my head and come into my arms instead. That was us as a group always thinking about you and letting you know you can come back whenever." Kurt said.

"Or stay!" Rachel said. Dean and Sam both looked at the club.

"Guys, I am so sorry, but I can't stay."

"You and Dean seem like you hate that life." Santana said.

"But it's still our life. First of all what would Mr. Schue think about you guys trying to replace him. He wouldn't feel loved. I do love you guys but let's keep the message of that song as me being welcome back whenever and that I accept you guys as you are. Let's keep it like that because I'm sorry but staying is not an option." Sam said.

"Why? Because of me?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at him with the biggest WTF face ever. "Dean, hunting is what we were born into, I'm not leaving you again like I did for Stanford. I was excited but it still hurt leaving you and dad and plus it hurt you."

"I'm not saying forever. I'll pick you up in a couple weeks, it will just give you more time with what makes you happy." Dean said.

"You make me happy too Dean. These few days were great and I'm so thankful to you for giving them to me but I'm not staying."

"We didn't mean forever either. Most of us are graduating this year, we just meant stay a little longer." Rachel said.

"No, I told you it's out of the question. I'm really sorry, and I am going to miss you all so much but it wouldn't be right to stay. Especially when we are hunting Lilith and trying to stop the freaking apocalypse from being jump started even more."

"Oh damn. You know what it was selfish of us to ask you to stay." Mercedes said.

"Yeah it actually was you guys." Sam said.

"Sam, no need to take your problem with me being ok with you staying out on them. I just thought since you were like oh I hate hunting, I want to stay in Buffalo, NY in a high school Glee club and move onto college and make something of my life…" Dean mocked Sam. "that you would appreciate me letting you live a normal life for a couple weeks."

"Dean no it's ok. I wish and I wish for a normal life sometimes but this was meant to be and we are never going to get that normal life. And you gave me everything I ever wanted when you let us take a break and spend a few days at a high school in Ohio just so I can lead a group of amazing kids into singing and dancing. I love you for that and just being the amazing big brother you are to me daily. So, I couldn't pick a better person to hunt with then you even though you and hunting is a huge pain in my ass sometimes."

"Thanks man, and sorry, I just thought if you wanted to be normal so bad that I would give it to you for a little bit longer."

"Wanky." Santana said as Dean and Sam both laughed.

"I got everything I wanted in three days and tonight I get to hunt this bitch more with my big brother. That's all I could ask for." Sam said and smiled while he hugged Dean.

"Now that brotherly love is in the air I think it's a perfect time for you two to sing Because You Loved Me." Rachel said.

"Wait! First I want to tell you that I'm sorry for snapping back at you guys. It wasn't all that selfish. I enjoyed every minute I have spent with you, but there is always going to be a time when someone important to you has to leave. And in my case I have to leave some very important people to me. And you all are going to experience this at the end of the year."

"Aww Sam, we can't say this enough but we are going to miss you so much and we will always remember you!" Santana said as the whole club shook their heads yes.

"Me too! Now I guess this is the final number." Sam said.

"But 100 is the final number!" Brittany said.

"No Brit." Santana said.

"Ok guys this isn't only from Dean and me to each other but think of it as from me to you and you guys to me and to each other." Sam said.

"Yeah of course." Santana said as she grabbed Brittany's hand. And the other Glee clubbers grabbed their significant other's hands as Mercedes grabbed Artie's. Puck was again left alone until Santana noticed and grabbed his hand too. They both smiled at each other. Castiel appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh God, you're like the piano man, just appearing out of nowhere!" Brittany said.

"Have you seen God?" Castiel asked.

"I've seen Unisius, the head unicorn, he's kind of like God except a unicorn." Brittany said.

"Cass what you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I wanted to see you two sing together." Cass said and sat on the stage.

"No!" Dean said.

"Listen Dean, I can either watch with you seeing me or watch without you seeing me, but either way I am going to see you sing." Cass said.

"Crap. Whatever, but this is never getting mentioned again." Dean said and Castiel just smiled at him and laughed a little with his mouth closed not shaking his head at all. "Dude I said, you are never mentioning this again."

"And I did." Castiel said and then smiled at Dean while laughing through his smile.

"Damn angels! Ok I'm ready Sam how about you?"

"Yeah let's go!" Sam said and pointed at the piano man and the band.

Sam sings. "For all those times you stood by me, for all the truth that you made me see, for all the joy you brought to my life, for all the wrong that you made right, for every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you, I'll be forever thankful, baby, you're the one who held me up, never let me fall, you're the one who saw me through, through it all."  
Sam sings. "You were my strength when I was weak."  
Dean sings. "You were my voice when I couldn't speak."  
"You were my eyes when I couldn't see." Sam sang as he pointed to his eyes and then to Dean.

"You saw the best there was in me."  
"Lifted me up when I couldn't reach." Sam sung as he pointed up.

"You gave me faith 'cause you believed." Dean sung.

Both of them sing. "I'm everything I am, because you loved me."  
Dean sings. "You gave me wings and made me fly." Dean pointed at Castiel and Cass

laughed. "You touched my hand, I could touch the sky, I lost my faith, you gave it back to me, you said no star was out of reach, you stood by me and I stood tall, I had your love, I had it all, I'm grateful for each day you gave me, maybe I don't know that much  
but I know this much is true, I was blessed because I was loved by you." Dean sung and pointed at Sam as they both smiled at each other.  
Dean sings. "You were my strength when I was weak."

Sam sings. "You were my voice when I couldn't speak."  
"You were my eyes when I couldn't see."

"You saw the best there was in me."

"Lifted me up when I couldn't reach."

"You gave me faith 'cause you believed."  
They both sing. "I'm everything I am, because you loved me."

Sam sings. "You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me."  
Dean sings. "A light in the dark shining your love into my life."

Sam sings. "You've been my inspiration, through the lies you were the truth."

They both sing. "My world is a better place because of you. You were my strength when

I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak, you were my eyes when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me, lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith 'cause you believed, I'm everything I am, because you loved me." Sam and Dean sung and then they both pointed to the Glee club.

Sam, Dean, and the Glee club sing in unison. "You were my strength when I was weak,"

Kurt and Blaine touched hands while singing it to each other with the group. "You were my voice when I couldn't speak," Santana and Brittany put their pinkies together and smiled at each other while singing. "You were my eyes when I couldn't see," Artie and Mercedes smiled at each other as Puck took Artie's glasses off and put them back on and the three of them laughed. "You saw the best there was in me," Rachel and Finn hugged as they sung with the group. "Lifted me up when I couldn't reach," Tina and Mike held hands as they sung with the group. "You gave me faith 'cause you believed," Dean and Sam smiled at each other, and then at Cass who smiled back. "I'm everything I am, because you loved me." Sam pointed at the Glee club and they pointed back at him while they smiled.  
Castiel started singing and he was alone. "I'm everything I am…" Cass looked around embarrassed. Dean chuckled and so did the Glee club.

Everybody sings. "Because you loved me." As the song ended everybody cheered loudly and clapped for each other. The Glee club, Sam, and Dean all went around and gave each other hugs.

"That was actually pretty cool!" Dean said.

"Yeah it was! It was pretty damn awesome!" Sam said.

"That was pretty good!" Castiel said.

"Yeah Cass, did you enjoy singing?" Dean asked.

"Well Dean, now we both have something to never mention again." Cass said. Dean just smiled and laughed through his teeth without shaking his head at all. "You think it's so funny, well I can erase your memory."

"Don't do that."

"I wouldn't, unless you agreed to it." Cass said.

"No thank you." Dean said and Cass rolled his eyes and disappeared.

"Wow that was a hot performance you guys!" Santana said.

"Thank you!" Dean said.

"Santana, stick with Brittany." Sam said.

"You told them that we were stuck together that time?" Brittany asked as everyone gave her a weird look.

"No Brit. And I know Sam, I'll always stay with Brittany as long as she will let me but you two are hot so yeah." Santana said.

"Well our time is running out." Sam said.

"No it's not. Glee club wouldn't have started until about now, remember we left class 20 minutes early?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, but guys, the earlier Dean and I get on the road the better. But we have a few minutes left so we can all say goodbye." Sam said.

Santana started crying and then Rachel did, followed by Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina. "I am going to miss you more than you will ever know." Santana sobbed and hugged Sam. Sam was trying to hold in the tears. He knew that he would cry but he just wanted to appear strong.

"It's ok to cry Sam, regardless of what I've told you before." Dean said and Sam immediately cried a little.

"I'm going to miss you too." Sam sobbed. "I'm going to miss all of you. Never in my years of hunting have I met someone that I'm going to miss more, or hell even liked. As corny as it sounds, well Glee is corny sometimes anyway, so here it goes, as corny as it sounds you guys are all in my heart and will forever remain in my heart. I know it's crazy because it's only been three days, but I love you guys! I loved teaching you, learning about you, learning _from _you, hearing you sing, and singing with you, it was all amazing. I loved all the songs we sang or that I've seen you sing, even our song Santana, Promiscuous. Whenever I hear that song I will think about you, as weird as that is. And I'll just think about all you guys in general and how fast you accepted me as a substitute teacher. And I will always be amazed that after three days you already wanted me to stay with you guys. I was flattered, but I can never leave my brother, not again. And thank you for that goodbye song; I'm glad I have that one thing that you guys look for in a teacher." Sam said.

"Not only in a teacher but in a friend." Rachel said and smiled as she cried.

"Damn right!" Santana said. "And I think we all are amazed that after three days we already feel so loved and love you back as well. And every time I hear Promiscuous I will think of you too, and more times than just that." Santana said.

"And you will remain in our hearts forever too!" Mercedes said. "Like the song said, my world is a better place because of you. And we are everything we are because you and people like you loved us."

"Yeah, and all our worlds are a better place because of you, not just Mercedes'. I'm pretty sure we all feel that way, even the straight boys who won't admit it." Brittany said. "I mean Sam you accepted me even though I'm really dumb and have a high cat and a pet unicorn who like to have sex. And I love you for that because Santana also accepts me even though I'm dumb so I love everyone that is able to do that." Brittany said and smiled at Sam and then Santana.

"Wow Brittany, that was really sweet actually!" Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm so sweet that I also told Uni to tell the unicorns to not kill you two anymore, or force you two to have sex with me because I realized that Santana loves me too much for that and I need to start loving her back so she is the only one that I want to have sex with." Brit said and kissed Santana.

"Thanks for those kind words Brittany." Sam said as he wiped off his tears. Dean actually shed a tear when thinking how much Sam really meant to him and how that song, although cheesy, was true for him and his brother. But Dean didn't let anybody see his tear.

Mr. Schue walked in with Emma.

"I told Mr. Schue he should take over for today." Sam said.

"Only at this school would someone come in after they have been absent for a day just for a club." Puck said.

"It's because I love you guys like Sam loves you. Only more because I've known you for longer than three freaking days." Will said. "I've known you for almost three years. And I will be sad at the end of this year. I want to definitely win Nationals this year."

"I want you guys to win it too." Emma said and winked at Will.

"But we can't do that if someone in this club doesn't commit. Santana, I heard you helped Sue light a piano on fire while Blaine was performing. Get out and come back when you are as committed to this club as everyone else in it is." Will said.

"No, Santana ended up not helping Sue." Sam said.

"It's fine Sam. I can see now how I and the rest of this club wanted you to stay and take over." Santana said right into Mr. Schue's face.

"Is that true?" Will asked.

"It was a misunderstanding Will, they wanted me to stay a little bit longer but not takeover. But I couldn't do that and I wouldn't."

"It's fine Sam, I'm sure Santana is just pissed. Emma and I will leave you alone and you can say your final goodbyes to the club." Will said as he and Emma left. Santana stayed in.

"It's ok Sam; I could use a break especially if there is no you." Santana said and hugged Sam again.

"Don't worry; you are crazy talented so you will be back in the club. You definitely deserve it." Sam said. "Well as I said I hope to see all of you become successful in the ways you want and I wish all of you the best of luck. We all can't say this enough it seems, I will miss you and hopefully we will see each other again, but if we don't, farewell!"

"One more group hug?" Tina asked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Woah, that's another substitute's saying." Puck said.

"Oh sorry. What should mine be?" Sam asked.

"Umm, my pleasure, of course." Santana said.

"My freaking pleasure." Sam said and they all smiled and went in for a group hug. Kurt, the girls, and Sam started to cry again. They loved this moment and wanted to stay in it for life. But they had to let each other go, and at the end of this year, the juniors would have to let the seniors go. It was a sad moment for all of them, even the straight guys who would never admit it. They did learn a lot from Sam just as he learned from them. They loved each other and as they said, they would stay in each other's hearts forever.

After the group hug Sam hugged each member of the Glee club individually and even fist bumped Finn, Puck, Mike, and Artie. "I love you guys. Good luck with your futures!" Sam said and then he hugged Santana. As he hugged her he slipped a sheet of paper into her hand. She read it quickly to herself. The note said: Don't tell anybody this information; it's mine and Dean's numbers, for an emergency only. And remember sometimes talking about life is an emergency, if we are busy we won't always be able to talk though. Then the note listed Sam and Dean's numbers for all their phones and what that phone was for. As Sam left the auditorium he turned around and winked at Santana. She tried to smile behind her tears and she cried even more because they cared enough to give her their numbers. Dean also waved at her as he left. She waved back as the whole Glee club waved to Sam and Dean.

"Sammy that was really freaking sad even for me!" Dean said. "But do you know what's going to be sadder, what I have to do now; say bye to Quinn."

"Yeah that was very sad; I can't believe how sad it was. And that song was actually pretty good for us, even though it was cheesy."

"That's exactly what I thought!"

"Do you want me to go with you to say bye to Quinn?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Dean said.

Quinn was already walking towards them.

"Quinn? I was just coming to say goodbye to you." Dean said and hugged her.

"I don't know you that well yet you are one of the last people I want to say goodbye too. I'm going to miss you!" Quinn said.

"I'm actually going to miss you too." Dean said as they let out of the hug.

"You changed my life Dean Winchester. I can't thank you enough. I'll be going back to Glee club because of you; I'm keeping my grades up and moving onto college because of you. It's all because you loved me, well maybe not love but you care for me!"

"Yeah maybe not love but I like you a lot! And I care about you." Dean said. "So much so that I'm going to give you my numbers and my brother's numbers for your safety." Dean gave her the same note Sam gave to Santana.

"Thank you!" Quinn said and hugged him again. "Good bye Dean." Quinn said as a tear flowed down her cheek. Dean used his finger and caught her tear and she smiled. He even watered up a little too. The Glee club was Sam's happiness here while Quinn was Dean's happiness here.

"Goodbye Quinn." Dean said. Quinn gave him a quick kiss on the lips and let him leave. Sam waved to Quinn as Quinn turned around to walk into school.

"After saying goodbye to her, there is nothing more here. Let's go Sammy!" Suddenly they heard a scream and then turned around quickly. They saw someone struggling against a window upstairs. Then the window broke and a cheerleader fell out.

"Help me!" She screamed as she fell out and splat as she hit the ground. Dean and Sam looked at the window and noticed a shadow running away from the window.

"OH SHIT!" Sam and Dean said in unison as they ran for the school.

_The End! _

_There is a sequel coming eventually! It will be much much shorter than this one and won't be as comedic. This one was more Supernatural in the Glee world so the next one will be Glee in the Supernatural world. Please write a review! __Just thought I would keep advertising my other stories: Let Me Walk You Through It, part of its sequel Walking On My Own With You, and my first fanfic I Remember the Way We Touched are on the site! I hope you read and enjoy those and enjoyed this one! Thank you so much, you reading, reviewing, favoriting (I know that's not a word), and enjoying my stories means the world to me!_


End file.
